Clarity
by ArchangelUK
Summary: *Takari* *COMPLETED* TK & Kari have had a forced seperation placed on them. TK is alone with Patamon in DigiWorld and could be there for 2 years, can he cope? Can Kari? And what is the truth about the TK-a-like boy Teeko? AAUK 0:-)
1. Pt 1: Losing Clarity

Clarity: Pt 1 - Losing Clarity  
By ArchangelUK

I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, no animals or digimon were harmed during the writing of this fic...  
Agumon got a cold and Mimi broke a nail, but that was it...

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Izzy bellowed, the group of eleven digidestined looked on amazed as the normally beneign, calm little genius blew his top at Gennai. Tai had been upset, Matt had been upset, but Izzy just didn't accept the reasoning.  
  
"Izzy, I - " Gennai began, but Izzy was having none of it.

"No! You listen to me, there is no way that warp could become too stable."  
Gennai sighed, the barer of knowledge was right, knowing he obviously hadn't worded what he said adequately.  
  
It had been two months since MaloMyotismon's final destruction, two months in which the digidestined had sought to return the digital world to a state of balance. TK and Kari had more or less been together constantly in the digital world for these two months and they had enjoyed the time rebuilding and reliving old times. Unfortunately, as it turns out they did too well, as Gennai having regained his composure tried once again to explain.

"The balance of the digital world is a balance."

"We'd never have guessed(!)" Tai snorted, the others too still sounded less than convinced, Matt and Joe narrowed their eyes, arms crossed and looking at the old man with nothing less than total disdain.

"As a balance, the plateau must be level at all times with equal levels to maintain it."

"Levels of what?" Yolei asked, leaning forward intregued. So intrigued was she, that she practically pressed her face right into Gennai's, the now middle-aged man gently pushed her backwards and breathed again.

"Lifeforces, beliefs, good luck, bad luck, not so much good and evil exactly but their constituent parts. The little things that can if unchecked by it's opposite lead to the balance being compromised by an excess of that quality."  
They still looked somewhat lost, Gennai mentally shrugged, how was he supposed to explain digiworld quantum and relative theory to a group who were little more than teenagers at best.

"With the previous battles you had been fighting against the evils of Myotismon, etc. This was in essence to combat an excess of evil." Gennai produced some small scales and placed some small black stones in the right hand dish. "This put the digital world off-balance. By fighting him and irradicating him you helped restore the balance." Gennai added some white stones to the scales until they were balanced, he paused and gestured towards the scales making sure everyone noted it was now even then dumped another handful of white stones into the left side. "As you can see the same effect can happen if there is no counter-balance for good. The digital world has been helped by you all to regain it's balance, but in a way you tried too hard and the balance is begining to shift the other way."

"Well, what do you want us to do? Go and destroy stuff??" Tai half-joked, though it seemed rather a pathetic comment even to him.

"No, I have narrowed the cause down to it's source and have discovered the method of regaining equilibrium."

"What is it Gennai?" TK asked, the old man turned towards him a sad look on his face.

"All the digidestined must leave before the warp disturbence prevents them from returning at all....except you TK. You must stay here..." 

"What?!" Matt yelled, "What do you mean he must stay here?"

"The barers of hope and light together through their continued presence here over the recent weeks accelerated the rejuvination of the digital world. However, their combined powers here in the digital world and their prolongued absence from your world was the deciding factor in pushing the scales to far. To do this we must seperate light and hope until such a time as the digiworld reaches a more natural balance and all may be reunited again."

"Why can't I stay instead of TK?" Kari asked,

"Kari your powers are stronger here in the digital world, believe me this is the fastest way. If you stayed instead of TK there would be a restoration of harmony here, but it would take much longer."

"What timescale are we looking at here Gennai?" 

"It won't be days, it could be weeks, months... I... can't even rule out the prospect of a couple of years."

"A couple of years?!" exclaimed Kari, "You can't ask him to stay here alone for a couple of years!"

"There is no choice in the matter I'm afraid and time grows short. Don't worry, the two years is only a worst case scenario."

"There has to be another way!" Tears were welling in her eyes

"I'm sorry." The old man muttered, the floodgates opened under Kari's eyes and Tai hugged his sister tightly. TK moving around and eventually taking over the hug from her brother, they exchanged looks of worry. There was silence until TK finally found his voice again,

"How long Gennai?"

"Not long, two or three days I think."

"I'll have to make the most of them."  
  
Wormmon nudged Gabumon and whispered something to him, he blinked then nodded when he realised what the little digimon was saying. He in turn nudged Tentomon and relayed the question on to him, he sighed wondering why it was always him who had to ask the 'knife edge' questions. Taking a deep breath the digi-spokesman flew forward.

"Gennai, I don't mean to interrupt," buzzed Tentomon "But what about us digimon?"

"Yeah, what about us?" Agumon said, backing his friend up.

"You all have the ability to stay in the real world without problem for this period, though I suspect Patamon will remain with TK."

"You bet." He chirruped from his favourite perch (TK's head) accidentally pushing forward with his paws causing TK's hat to go over his eyes in the process.

"Thanks Patamon."

Two days...two days...how cruel could fate be to make them go so quickly? Matt thought sadly. Those two days had been a blur of activity, TK saying goodbye to those he loved, friends, family, people who he relied upon and people who relied upon him and who. TK being TK still completed his school duties, it would be some time before he could go back to his education. Yolei had, whilst the warp was still stable, brought Mimi over from America...she would be getting a plane back of course. TK's things had been sent on beforehand, Davis and Ken had volunteered to make sure TK wouldn't be without any of the comforts of home and wanting for nothing....except....  
  
The sun began to set in the digital world on the second and last day. Gathered around the TV outside the Gennai's house where the digidestined and their families. Now that the digiworld was known about all the parents and siblings wanted to see TK off; he had already said goodbye to his friends and family, all that remained in the digiworld now was his closest friends - the digidestined.  
  
"Group hug!" Yolei yelled, and everyone launched themselves at the boy squeezing the dickens out of him. Eventually, Cody realised TK had gone blue and they were in danger of crippling the poor youth so he was released. The death grip gone TK was able to say goodbye, to Joe and Izzy, who had always kept an eye on him when he was little and to an extent still did today. Sora and Mimi who were like big sisters to him, especially Sora.

"Sora."

"Yes TK?"

"I'm gonna to have to negate on my promise for a while."

"I'll keep an eye on her, I'll have some pretty big shoes to fill though."

Yolei, who he had watched grow from being a bit selfish and a bit incensitive into something much more than she had been. Little Cody, his DNA digimon partner and who probably barring Matt and Kari understood his feelings better than anyone. Ken, who TK had once fought with within the Digimon Emporer's flying battle station but had become as strong and as kind a person as TK knew. Ken mimed cracking a whip and TK laughed, a small in-joke they shared about those events that still puzzled most...perhaps in time when they eventually found out all the details. Tai, who TK would trust with his life and who had trusted his sister's life with him. Tai made sure he shook TK's hand, an unspoken request passing between their eyes and agreed upon by Tai nodding slightly. As for Davis, he also made a point of shaking his hand, TK smiled.  
  
"Take care TQ."

"Davis, it's..."

"TK. I know."

"Goodbye Davis," He inclined his head towards Kari, "Try anything, anything at all and end of the world or no end of the world I'll hunt you down and beat the living hell out of you!" Davis went wide eyed at first, but then burst out laughing when he realised TK was joking. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Matt was next, hugging his brother tightly and tears forming in both of their eyes. "You take care bro, okay?"

"I will Matt." TK said blinking back tears, images going through their minds of when they were younger and nowhere near as close as they were now. "I'll see you big bro."

"I'll see you little bro." Matt replied as he released him, ten down, the last and most difficult to go.

"You have to go you know." Everyone save for Kari and Tai had returned to the real world and were watching on Izzy's computer which had been hooked up to a large screen at Mr Ishida's apartment. They had returned so that TK could speak with Kari without distraction; Tai was there on TK's request - they knew too well she might not leave him willingly.

"No I don't."

Kari looked at TK with a mixture of fear and sadness, she spoke not with confidence but almost with a sense of blind determination.

"Yes you do." TK smiled, wiping a tear away from her cheek with his finger.

"I won't leave you." She said looking into those bright blue eyes of his. TK took his finger and tapped it twice to the side of his head, then three times to his heart. He cupped her chin in his hand, then whispered softly.

"You never will..."

TK kissed Kari gently on the cheek, the affection being returned by Kari flinging her arms around his neck and holding him in a vice like grip.

"Oh Takeru!" Kari sobbed as she cried into his shoulder, TK held her crying slightly also. Gennai hated himself for what he had to do now and stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"It is time my child."

"No." Kari cried desperately, "Please..no.."

"I'm sorry, but I can't delay the inevitable." TK tried to gently disentangle himself from Kari but to no avail,

"Please Kari, you must go."

"No. No, no, no, no."

"Tai, please."

Tai half pulled, half dragged Kari away from TK sobbing, she hit Tai in the chest with her fists trying to get her to let go, tears streaming down her face. That hurt TK more than saying goodbye, to see her like that, he blinked away a lens of tears before he slowly held up his digivice.

"Digiport..." He began, taking one last look at her and her at him.  
"...Open." The portal opened and they vanished, eyes looking their last for some considerable time.

As soon as the two Kamiya children returned, the picture was lost. Izzy tapped the keyboard frantically, then smacked the side of the laptop with his hand but to no avail. He looked up towards Matt and the others, and shook his head sadly.

"He's gone."

TK fell to his knees, staring at the TV it was so dark, a dark blank screen taunting him. "Gennai."

"Yes TK."

"Why did I have to stay?"

"I told you it was beacuse of t-"

"-The real reason Gennai." The pain and anger in TK's eyes burned into Gennai's so much so that the old man turned away from him. There was no fooling him, TK was smarter than he let on to anyone but then he did have the crest of hope and along with Kari was very much in tune with the digital world.

He knew all along that I was lying and that the warp wasn't as bad as I made out...yet he didn't say....

"Because keeper of hope, sometimes you have to step away - before you realise what you're stepping away from."

Gennai left TK for a while alone with Patamon and made his way back into the little house he called home, they needed to eat,

A fulfilling meal to sooth an aching heart

None of the three however had noticed the digimon in the trees above them, eying the scene with the upmost intensity....

TBC...

* * *

Okay, so it isn't as good as some of the other things I've done but it's a nice start. This is part one in a little three part Takari called "Clarity" and was thought up during a time out from writing my "Crest of the Heavens" series. The second part called "Tarnished Clarity" I will start writing soon, along with finalising chapter three of "CotH", and a couple of other stories I've come up with.

The next chapter in this will deal with TK being on his own, revealing who that digimon is - mentioned in the last sentence - and the aftermath in the real world with a possible other couple thrown in for good measure. As always reply with your good (hopefully) comments or questions (which I will try to answer via the reviews page).  
  
AAUK 0:o)


	2. Pt 2: Clarity Lost

Clarity: Pt 2 - Clarity Lost

**Clarity: Pt 2 - Clarity Lost  
By ArchangelUK**

_I do not own Digimon, however I do own a famous brand of scented soap from Belgium...  
No, not really...._

[Takashi Apartment]

The apartment was empty. So, so empty.

Mrs Takashi looked around at the living area sadly, tears rolling down her face taking with it her already well run mascara. Her ex-husband had to leave her as he was called into work, it must have been important, she hadn't seen him that angry for a very long time. The person on the other end of the phone would probably be nursing a very sore ear, if they could hear out of it at all with the volume and frequency of the expletives Mr Takashi had come out with. All that remained in the apartment now was a distinct aura of misery, the other children had gone back to the Kamiya household.

Their concern about Kari had been their next priority; the whole thing had eventually become to much for her and she had collapsed with exhaustion. It was exhaustion, there had been fears for a few seconds that she had suffered a relapse though the children's half explained reasons had done little to clarify the matter. Thankfully Joe had allayed everyone's fears, or had he?

It still brought a mixture of feelings, how her son, both of her sons were somehow connected to the digital world. But just why and how TK and Kari were so connected...no one had ever properly explained to her; Perhaps it was the idea of her getting used to seeing what was essentially talking insects, cats, plants, birds, reptiles, fuzzy animals and a flying orange pig-type thing before more advanced stuff. There hadn't been a Digital World 101 course at her night school, she now wished fervently for one to appear.

"Oh, Mrs Takashi. I didn't realise you were still here."

The digimon Mrs Takashi recognised as Gabumon, Matt's digidestined partner nervously approach her - perhaps he was worried that she would display the same anger as her ex-husband had over the phone.

"Hello Gabumon."

"Are you okay?" He shuffled forward putting a furry paw on her hand, she smiled at the gesture bringing a small portion of relief to the digimon's features.

"A bit better, though I have to say confused, I thought the digital world was okay again. I didn't think this would happen..."

"I know, it confused us digimon too, but Gennai knows what he's doing, he most likely consulted Azulongmon before coming to this decision."

"Azulongmon?" She'd heard that name before somewhere,

"He's a mega-level digimon, one of the four guardians of the digital world who helps keep the balance. He is the keeper of the powers of hope and light, TK and Kari's crests."

"So he's connected with TK and Kari, so TK and Kari are connected to the digital world through this dragon-thing. Yes?"

Gabumon nodded hesitantly, then paused for a second before changing the nodding into a shaking of the head.

"Yes and No. Oh it's so confusing!" Mrs Takashi wailed,

"I'm sorry, I'm not really the best person to ask about these things."

"Who is then?"

"Well I would say Izzy, after all he is the holder of the crest of knowledge, but then again he'd probably use such technical language that you'd end up knowing less than you started. Hmm. And then there's Gatomon, she seems to be pretty sharp wits wise. After all it was her who came up with that theory about the borders between worlds."

"Borders between worlds?"

"Yes, I'll explain it later. However Gatomon isn't here and she couldn't tell you anything before when she and Kari joined the original seven digidestined. That leaves Tentomon I suppose, he's about as smart as Izzy and will explain it at a level non-Izzy's can understand. I can answer a few things, so it could have been worse - you might have ended up talking to Agumon - he's as bad as Tai."

Mrs Takashi almost laughed at the term 'non-Izzy's', she thanked Gabumon and they went off to find Tentomon. There were still many questions unanswered...

  
"Well I would say Izzy, after all he is the holder of the crest of knowledge, but then again he'd probably use such technical language that you'd end up knowing less than you started. Hmm. I would say Gatomon, she seems to be pretty sharp wits wise. After all it was her who came up with that theory about the borders between worlds."

"Borders between worlds?"

"Yes, I'll explain it later. However Gatomon isn't here and she couldn't tell you anything before when she and Kari joined the original seven digidestined. That leaves Tentomon I suppose, he's about as smart as Izzy and will explain it at a level non-Izzy's can understand. I can answer a few things, so it could have been worse - you might have ended up talking to Agumon - he's as bad as Tai."

Mrs Takashi almost giggled at the term 'non-Izzy's', she thanked Gabumon and they went off to find Tentomon. There were still many questions unanswered...

[Gennai's House]

They screamed, it was understandable.

TK and Patamon had been talking quietly when it had snuck up on them, pouncing on the orange digimon and giving him the fright of his life. The fact that Patamon had leapt onto TK's face covering his eyes only added to the fright and confusion, which led to the keeper of hope falling backwards over a log and into some mud. Patamon had the misfortune of landing face-first in the same puddle, their 'attacker' giggled convulsively, eventually turning into full blown hysterics.

"You guys should really watch where your going."

"Gatomon!" TK and Patamon roared, sending the digimon into another fit of laughter. When all had calmed down and Gatomon had received her own mud bath from Patamon, the three sat around a fire outside Gennai's house. In front of them was a now consumed mini-feast, and the three patted their stomachs agreeably.

"My complements to the chef." Patamon smiled, "Where is Gennai anyway?"

"Oh somewhere of great importance no doubt," TK replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe he has to give someone another prophecy."

"Well he's already given me one riddle to solve, I don't want another one."

The youth looked irritatedly at the door of the house. Half expecting it to open and the robed man to race out with some more gobbledegook, but there was no sign of life from the house. TK sighed and turned his attention back to the two friends he still had with him.

"Gatomon, not being funny but - why are you here?"

"Well, that's a nice thing to say!"

"Gatomon, you're supposed to be on Earth protecting Kari."

_Kari..._

The two digimon saw TK space out for a second before his expression crumpled back into the misery it had begun with.

"Don't worry TK." Patamon said, landing next to him, Gatomon in turn moved up so she was next to TK's partner. Patamon felt a bit claustrophobic, he had sat as close as he could to TK, and now Gatomon had sat as close to him as she could - had she? He looked at her for a moment quizzically before he dismissed it as just his imagination.

"Yeah, we're still here." The cat grinned slinging her arm around Patamon as a sign of support giving him a little squeeze before releasing him.

"You shouldn't be - you should be with Kari!" TK insisted,

"Kari made me promise to keep an eye on you, we'll miss each other terribly, but this was the only way she'd be sure you were okay."

Patamon looked at her crossly, "Hey - me and TK wouldn't have been okay? Are you saying I couldn't have coped on my own?"

"Well that thought did swing it I must admit..."

"Hmmph." Patamon folded his arms and turned away from her, she giggled again and even TK cracked a half smile. She waited a few seconds before turning him back towards her,

"No silly, not really. Why? Are you saying, you mind me being here?" She purred in her best 'I'm hurt' voice. Patamon went to open his mouth but no sound came out, he closed it again quickly and proceeded to glow red. TK's half smile grew into a grin, Gatomon was teasing the poor digimon and it looked as though Patamon was truly petrified.

"Well, er...that is to say...er, no, not...really." He stammered, trying desperately to regain some kind of composure.

"I think that's enough teasing for one night Gatomon."

"Ohhhh." The digimon sounded like a rather disgruntled child who's been denied some treat or toy.

"I think the time is right to get some sleep,"

TK yawned, rolling out his sleeping bag and a blanket for Patamon and Gatomon, the cat was soon asleep purring softly. Patamon turned to his friend and whispered his thanks for getting him out of that little situation.

"No problem old friend, but she's only teasing you, there's no need to get all freaked out like that."

"That's it though..." Patamon moaned.

"Why? I mean you two are close -"

"- That's just it, I know her better than you do and I don't know whether she's teasing or not, that's what's frightening."

As if to highlight this as soon as Patamon went back to the blanket he soon found a furry arm draped over him making him visibly freeze. TK made to laugh but it was stifled by another yawn signalling that the time for talking was over, as he fell asleep Patamon slowly extricated himself from Gatomon's arm. Being careful not to wake her, he put the paw down and tucked her in with more of the blanket until he was in danger of making it impossible for her to breath, let alone move. Finally satisfied there would be no more unwelcome limbs draped over him he settled down to sleep and as he slowly dozed off he could have sworn he heard a distinct feline chuckle.

[Kamiya Apartment]

Yeoli looked up at the ceiling fan from the beanbag she occupied, the living area was almost devoid of space with all the children and a selection of digimon. Hawkmon and Biyomon were taking about some bird=related topic, Agumon along with Armadillomon, Davis, Wormon and Veemon were playing "Go Fish" with Armadillomon currently winning hands, paws and claws down. Everyone else was sitting on the chairs provided, save for Ken who occupied a second beanbag next to her and Sora who was in the bedroom opposite with Kari.

Since they had returned with an unconscious Kari there had been no noise from the small bedroom save for the occasional muffled sob and Sora had been in there a full three hours. No one else entered save Tai who had brought the two cups of hot chocolate before being gently ushered out by the keeper of love. Tai had looked rather annoyed at first but had quickly realised that even he as her brother couldn't relate to her on some levels and it was best that Sora who Kari and TK both considered a big sister should be with her. He'd nodded, reiterating the fact that they were all outside and weren't going anywhere until Kari was okay. Sora surprised Tai with a kiss on the cheek before she'd closed the door and Tai had stood there for half an hour before Matt had pulled him back down onto the sofa.

"Get a grip man."

"What?" Tai seemed to be in a different orbit to everyone else.

"It's no use, he's delirious." Biyomon laughed.

"Well as long as he doesn't get as emotional as Kari we'll be okay." Matt said waving his hand in front of Tai's face with no response. "I think one distressed youth is enough for one night."

"What?" Tai repeated, before staring out into space again...

On Kari's balcony two people young girls stood their hair being blown lightly by the evening breeze. The moon illuminating them as they sighed sipping their drinks bringing a brief moment of warmth to their cold bodies.

"What happened then."

"I think he went rigid, In could see his shoes under the door and they didn't move for about thirty minutes."

"I think we found a good way of shutting him up."

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe you should do it more often."

"Kari! Tai and I aren't like that..."

"Yeah, rigggght."

"We are not."

"Not now or not yet?" Kari's words caused a distinct blush to appear on Sora's cheeks.

"Not...just not okay!"

There was a pause, a cloud briefly covered the moon, dulling the light before its removal by the wind restored it to its previous levels.

"We should go back inside in a minute I probably look a mess."

Kari did indeed look a mess, her face sported two long tear lines still and her hair was tousled. She looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, which rather appropriately was how she felt.

"Yes, you do a bit."

Another pause, a windchime two floors below twinkled lightly in the breeze, it was getting colder.

"It's a beautiful night Kari."

"Yeah, look at the stars..."

"Kari."

"Hmm?"

"You haven't looked up at the sky once since we came out here, the stars aren't out tonight."

Kari didn't move, didn't look up for confirmation, she simply said 

"I know." 

And walked into her bedroom to tidy herself up. Sora watched as she disappeared back into the room, for a moment she thought she'd made some progress but then she saw Kari's thoughts turn back to TK and then, well...

The bedroom door opened and Sora emerged, she was escorted to a chair by Matt and Tai and she rubbed her eyes. The digimon were all asleep, so was little Cody whilst the others were being kept awake by a stream of hot coffee being produced by Tai's mother.

"Tai I'm worried, Kari's growing more distant."

"I think we all know why."

"It wouldn't be as bad if Gatomon had stayed behind." Matt said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"From what I've gathered Kari more or less demanded that Gatomon stay and keep an eye on TK. She couldn't so she wanted the next best thing, I think she believes that if she's separated from Gatomon also then it might speed up the process."

"Do you think that Sora?" Tai asked, Sora shrugged in reply.

"I'm no Izzy or Ken, I don't know about the in depth connections between Kari, TK and the digital world. If you want my opinion I believe that's just wishful thinking on Kari's behalf to try and fool herself into not feeling as miserable."

It was morning, and everyone was stirring. A drowsy Mimi slumped down next to Matt,

"Gatomon probably didn't have to be convinced much anyway, I doubt she would want to leave Patamon."

"What are you talking about Mimi?" Sora yawned

"Huh, and you're the one with the crest of love..."

Biyomon, Palmon and Agumon had woken up, Agumon turned to Palmon

"What did Mimi mean about Patamon and Gatomon?"

"You really don't get these things do you." Palmon muttered causing Biyomon to giggle.

"What?" Agumon said confused, "What???"

Matt walked out onto the living room balcony to find someone already there - who knows how long Kari had been out there, perhaps all night. Matt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and then rested her tired head on his shoulder. The sun glistened in the sky bathing them in a warm radiance, Matt looked down at Kari who had finally fallen asleep.

"Oh TK - take care out there." He whispered

_TBC..._

_I know, I know...get on with it! Well, I was going to, but then I started to write this chapter with Mrs Takashi and it turned into a pretty miserable time had by all. I know I said that this would be a 3 part story but this just had to be written it did deal with stuff that needed to be dealt with, I threw in a bit of Patatail for good measure and a brief Taiora scene because...well...I felt like it. The next chapter WILL be called "Tarnished Clarity" so this is now a four part story. Anyway I revealed who the digimon was in the tree and stuck to my promise to put another couple in, the next part will see TK living in the digital world and Kari trying to get her life back into some kind of routine._

_(Nice) Replies always welcome, any questions you can ask on the reviews board or contact me at my new special ff.net e-mail account. "Crest of the Heavens : Ch 2" is up now also._

_AAUK 0:-)_


	3. Pt 3: Tarnished Clarity

**Clarity: Pt 3 - Tarnished Clarity  
By ArchangelUK **

_I don't own Digimon, however I already own your soul...Mwah ha ha ha ha! Oh, darn dropped it...no wait, it rolled under the sofa, er, just read on, I'll find it later..._

Izzy chewed on his cereal thoughtfully, he had spent the night in Highton View Terrace mostly trying to establish a connection with the digital world. Audio, visual, static, anything...but nothing, if the digital world was there it was truly sealed off until the warp got better - despite the fact it was okay. Izzy bit down on the wheat loops furiously, he knew he was right but why would Gennai lie? Why? Yeoli and Cody who were watching the red haired genius munch menacingly on his breakfast, listening to the half-intended grumbles and fixed frown.

"Izzy?"

"Mmm."

"Are you okay? You seem a little tense." Yeoli knew that was a mistake as soon as it left her lips and she mentally kicked herself.

"Tense? I'm not tense! I'm fine, fine, not that there's anything not to be fine about!" Cody winced, Yeoli cringed, Ken who was also there made to say something but thought better of it. It was the fact Izzy knew he was right but apparently could do nothing about it that annoyed him the most, he knew the others would look to him for someway of getting TK back quickly but every time someone had said something all Izzy could think of was the fact that as far as he could see everything was...fine. "Just peachy." He grumbled again, throwing the spoon back into the bowl with a loud 'clink'.

Some two hours later a knock came on the door and Sora, Mimi and Davis joined them. Yeoli decided that Izzy was calm enough to ask another _different_ question. "Do you think TK will be okay Izzy?" Izzy looked over at Sora and his worried gaze met hers.

"If you mean do I think he can survive there then yes I do, he will be able to stay for whatever time he has to there, in safety, until we can see him again..." 

"Good." Yeoli sighed with relief, "I'd be really upset if I thought he'd be in -"

"-But," Izzy continued, "If you want to know if he can **live** there, then the answer is sadly no."

"What?" Little Cody asked surprised, "I thought you said he'd be okay." Izzy motioned for his agitated friends to calm down, it took three minutes until he was able to continue. "He won't be able to live, because he misses her too much."

"Who?" Davis asked, although even he knew the answer.

"She'll be okay in time, she has her brother and us as support, yet even though TK has Patamon and Gatomon that will not be enough. TK cannot live there as the one thing that is, well, let's face it is his life is not, TK cannot live without Kari." Cody looked at Izzy confused, as the youngest of all he still had very little knowledge when it came to these things. Yeoli noticed his confusion and after a bit of cajoling he asked his question.

"Why? Why TK knows she'll be safe, I know they're close but..."

"The body cannot live without the heart, and TK's heart is here." Mimi said, sitting next to the little digidestined. Cody looked at her as it began to sink in, 

"Oh..." He blinked, then suddenly his eyes went wide, "Oh!" he exclaimed, Sora nodded and sat the other side of Cody.

"TK loves Kari with all of his heart, but, Kari....well...she does but she doesn't know it yet." The keeper of love declared, looking away sadly towards the door where Davis had frozen in mid-sip of his drink; the glass naturally hit the floor shattering into a hundred pieces. Davis seemed to be in another world, a world where what he had just heard hadn't happened he stayed like that for a couple of minutes before finally managing to splutter.

"TA LOVES KARI??"

"TK loves Kari." Sora reaffirmed, Davis slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"You mean he actually loves her?"

"Yes Davis..."

"I thought...I mean, I knew he liked her all that protecting her stuff, all the history they had but I thought that was what it was just him protecting her from me. I didn't realise he actually..."

Everyone was staring at Davis in disbelief, no-one could believe not even Cody that Davis had not seen the fact TK loved Kari.

"I didn't...and she..." Sora nodded again, Davis looked as though he was going to cry, "I didn't know...if I had...I...I...."

The words stopped, the second morning ended and the second day began.

* * *

"There it is."

"Wow...TK! That's just...wow." Patamon looked on in wonder at the scene before him, he turned to Gatomon who was equally impressed but expressed her feelings much more eloquently.

"It's beautiful TK."

"I know."

The sun was rising on the second day since the digiport had closed, leaving TK trapped in the DigiWorld so that the balance could be restored. The sun made the small river even more beautiful than it was, something TK thought it could never be. It flowed underneath the small bridge that linked the road to Primary village with the cottage, this was his home now, his home.

_My Home..._

"How did you know about this place?" Gatomon asked,

"It was a long time ago, before you and Kari arrived, almost right at the beginning of it all. Me and Matt were looking around Primary Village and we stumbled upon a small track, we followed and we found this place. Unowned, unused, unspoilt and unspeakably wonderful."

It had always been that way, until of course the day the Digimon Emperor had paid Primary Village a flying visit. TK visibly shuddered at the memory, all the digimon homeless, some injured, some enslaved. Oddly enough TK had been able to forgive Ken easily for all of this, but there was a part of him that would be forever angry at the digidestined of kindness. Ironic that it should be over something so mindnumbingly trivial and even more so that it made him realise something so important it would change the rest of his young life...but still it remained.

It had been such a long time ago it seemed like an eternity, but the memories were as fresh as the day they were made.

"Please, please."

"TK wait - where are you going?" Yeoli made to run after him but the youth was already well into the distance, disappearing rapidly around a bend in the road up ahead. Patamon too made an effort to catch up with TK but came back five minutes later exhausted, even he flying as fast as he could didn't even make a dent in TK's headstart.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Patamon puffed, slumping down onto Kari's shoulder seeming as his favourite perch had vanished. Kari gently lifted him off her shoulder and placed him on the ground next to Gatomon and looked away thoughtfully.

"Me too, I've never seem him act that way before." She sighed, and reached into her pocket already five steps ahead of everyone else as to what to do.

"Are you sure he's a basketball player and not a sprinter?" Veemon asked, "He can motor!"

"Hey I'm a better runner than T.S." Davis said tossing his head back indignantly, succeeding in annoying Yeoli who rounded on the goggled-clad boy.

"Then why didn't you stop him!" she yelled, making Davis fall over in surprise.

"Well, I, that is...er..."

TK ran and ran, he rounded the corner and he saw it; the house, his beautiful house was unscathed - he breathed again. Until it was ripped out of him by a realisation, the beautiful ornate beech wood bridge that linked the garden path with the road had gone, obliterated, smashed into splinters. It was of secondary importance, the most important thing was that the house was okay but inside him TK felt as though someone had taken his vision of perfection and scrawled a big black line across it.

"TK are you okay?"

"Ahh!" He yelped in surprise and span round to face the intruder who dared to violate his most sacred place.

It was Kari.

* * *

"Class we have a new student with us here today."

School had kind of lost it's meaning for Kari, her attendance had gone down and the same could be said for her grades which where now - as her mother had informed her - the 'worst since the world had been created'. Yeah, thanks mum.

Kari sighed as the teacher continued the introduction, strange seeming whoever it was hadn't actually entered the room yet and was hovering outside the classroom door and...oh to hell with it. Her heart just wasn't in it, she wanted to go home and go to sleep, it was too boring here, too boring and lonely without him...

The new pupil entered and Kari's laziness turned very rapidly into great interest, the boy as it turned out to be looked around the class a somewhat nonchalant look until he locked eyes with Kari and then the look became a big grin. The boy was tall for his age, taller than TK by at least an inch and possessed decidedly ragged blond hair as well as a blue shirts some two sizes to big for him. Baggy wasn't the word for it, but whatever it was he was cute.

_Cute? Compared to whom?_ A decidedly annoyed voice said in Kari's mind, although she ignored it completely, dismissing it as just a doubting part of her mind.

"Hey everyone, I'm Teeko." A chorus of 'Hi's', 'Hello's' and 'How are you?'s' followed and Teeko was led to the only empty desk in the class, the desk next to Kari, TK's desk.  
"Miss, that's TK's desk." Davis pointed out, jabbing his hand in the air wildly.

"Well TK isn't here, and besides I'd quite like Miss Kamiya here to show our new student around. Could you do that for me Kari?"

"I suppose so."

Kari had been a little caught out by the request, seeing through the teacher's undisclosed reasoning for choosing her. To try and get her back and interested in school with a new friend who would no doubt need to rely on her for the first couple of weeks. Davis on the other hand scowled, a small growl rising from his throat, he was having difficulty accepting the fact that TK actually LOVED Kari. He'd seen the look this Teeko had given Kari and he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone else nip in and try to steal her from under both their noses. After all if two's a company and three's a crowd then four, well, is just plain uncomfortable.

* * *

"There you are TK," Gennai's voice snapped him out of his trip down memory lane, TK's annoyance at the fact that it now appeared Gennai too knew where the house was would arrive not long after the old man did.

"How did you know I was here?" TK demanded, Patamon and Gatomon weren't that pleased to see Gennai either, something that didn't escape the old man. "How did you know I was here?" TK repeated cooly, Gennai shrugged as though it was something too simple to explain, or perhaps too complicated. TK sighed audibly,

"What do you want Gennai?"

"I have something that I've been working on." Gennai said, he held the said 'something' behind his back so they couldn't see it. TK rolled his eyes,

"What would that be, a motorised random prophecy machine?"

"Maybe its a fishing rod." Patamon said, Gatomon looked at him angrily

"Uh, hello - natural fish catcher in the room."

"I didn't that your not a good fishermon, I just meant, you know, it might be good. You know something for TK to do..."

"Fishing's not my thing," TK interrupted, "So I hope it isn't."

"No, no, no..nothing so simple." Gennai said shaking his head, he suddenly whipped out from behind him what looked like a modified D-Terminal. "Tada!" The three looked at each other and then looked at Gennai, who was beaming a very large smile. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Gennai, what is it?" Gatomon asked, plucking at a rather exposed wire with one claw, "And is it safe?"

"Of course it is, I made it."

"Not quite the guarantee I was looking for." TK said taking a closer look, "What is it, it looks like a D-Terminal but after an argument with a very large rock."

"It's a TOUCAN."

"A Toucan? Isn't that a bird?" Patamon looked at Gennai's creation dubiously, "It doesn't exactly look like a toucan."

"TOUCAN - Trans-dimensional Optical Unit for Communications And Networking."

"Which means in English?" TK asked, motioning Gennai to get to the relevancy.

"If we plug it into the D3 and the TV we can see Earth via video-link."

"Really? We can see and talk to our friends?" Patamon said amazed.

"I can speak to Kari?" Gatomon said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes."

"YES!" The three shouted and danced around in excitement.

* * *

"Whoa TK!" Kari exclaimed as TK spun round, he had automatically grabbed a piece of wood from the ground to defend himself against the intruder but managed to stop himself before actually hitting her with it.  


"Kari - what are you doing here?" He dropped the piece of wood when he realised what he was doing with it, Kari let out an audible sigh of relief.  


"I followed you."  


"How?" Kari held out her digivice, the screen showed a pink and a yellow dot in close proximity to each other. TK blinked and then fished out his own digivice which was beeping quietly and also had the two dots on the little screen. TK muttered something under his breath which caused Kari to gasp, now she knew something was up, she had never heard TK say anything like that before. He pressed a couple of buttons on the D3 and the beeping ceased and the yellow dot disappeared, Kari after a moments thought repeated the action with her digivice.

"TK what's going on."

So TK told her, he told her of the place where they were, how he had found it, his hopes and dreams that were tied to it and how it was damaged. Kari blinked, she had never heard TK so passionate about something like this before, she quickly came to a decision.

"Then we'll have to fix it."

"Fix it? We?"

"Sure. You think I'm gonna let you do all this work by yourself?"

And so it came to pass that on that day and every day after that they would both return to the digital world to work on the bridge. It took many long hours before it was finished and when it was, it was more spectacular than it had been.

"Thankyou Kari."

"What for? This was important to you, and you are important to me, I'm just pleased to see you smile again."

With a smile of her own she had left, leaving TK alone once more. His vision of perfection was repaired, the mark removed but why did he feel as though it wasn't perfect? TK then realised there was one thing missing from the house, his visions of the future, the one thing that made his previous view of perfection look now so bland. His true vision of perfection.

And that was the day when he realised he loved her.

* * *

The voice hadn't gone away from Kari's head, in fact it had gotten louder and more noticeable. On a couple of occasions it Kari could have sworn she saw something, a shadow, or rather a three dimensional shadow. More disturbing was the fact that even now, she couldn't identify whether the voice and figure were male or female.

_"Watching him again are you?"_ The voice asked.

_Yes, and what of it?_ Kari's mind replied.

_"Oh nothing..."_ The voice replied, _"It's just that I seem to remember a certain other person you used to watch, and it wasn't for the excitement of the game either."_

_What?_

_"TK, don't tell me you like basketball."_

_Well, no, but -_

_"-but TK was playing."_

_Yes but that means nothing!_

_"Does it?"_

_Leave me alone._

Kari was indeed watching basketball, an school tournament to be precise. Obadia A were playing Obadia B, Davis was playing on Obadia A and Teeko on the B side, so far the letters couldn't have been more wrong - the B's were leading by thirty points. The ball flew into the A's area and Teeko and Davis both jumped for it, Davis was just about to grab it when.

"Move it buddy." Teeko, unseen by the referee from his position shoved Davis out of the way in mid air.

"What do you mean it isn't working!" TK raged.

"It is working, sort of..." Gennai retorted

"Sort of isn't good enough, you said it would work!"

"Okay, maybe something's up with the calibrations, but we do have audio and visual video." Gatomon's eyes lit up "But, it's only one way." Gennai quickly added, making the little digimon's ears sink in disappointment.

"Oh well," Patamon said, trying to hide his own disappointment, "At least we can see and hear them, come on Gennai lets see what's going on."

"Yes I have something." The old man replied, twisting a knob on the television to get a clearer picture. "I think it's a basketball game."

"Let me see...hey who's that!" TK looked at the boy as he pushed Davis out of the way. He also noted that Kari who he had spotted in the crowd was cheering very loudly for this new boy, TK growled and watched the game.

"I'm not sure how long it will last." Gennai said before retreating to the back of the room.

"Ow!" Davis was knocked flying towards the floor, crashing face first into the wooden boards. Teeko with basketball in hand, leapt for the net successfully dunking the ball after a full 360 degree spin. The watching crowd clapped with the exception of Yeoli, Cody and a few others who had seen the push and Kari who whistled and cheered. Yeoli looked at her friend in surprise.

"Er, Kari, hello? Did you see what he just did?"

"What?" Kari asked still clapping,

"He shoved Davis to the floor!"

"Oh, Teeko probably didn't mean too." Kari said, Yeoli looked amazed and rapidly went into 'ballistic' mode

"I think your getting Teeko confused with TK, that was deliberate! Why, if you can't see it then perhaps -"

" - see, he's helping him up." Kari dismissed Yeoli, getting up and rushing down onto the court. Yeoli, totally outmanoeuvred and with her pre-planned outburst completely disarmed could only gawp as Kari rushed to see and congratulate Davis' assailant.

"Oh that was a technical!" TK gestured towards the screen, "The guy should have been thrown off the team, for something like that he should be kicked out of the tournament."

"Aren't you taking this a bit strongly?" Patamon asked,

"Hey, the guy is good. But he's got arrogance, I can see it, and Davis is a strong guy it would take a hell of a push to knock him over like that."

"Poor Davis." Gatomon said, watching as the picture turned to the prone form of the keeper of courage and friendship. "Is he okay?"

"I think so." TK said moving closer to the screen to get a better look, "He just not moving very much." Patamon joined TK,

"No, wait I think his hand just moved."

Teeko walked over to the still horizontal Davis and helped him to his feet. Offering his hand Davis took and rather begrudgingly shook it, that was until he could feel something - excruciating pain. Teeko was squeezing Davis' fingers with all his might, the taller boy moved his head towards Davis' and said very quietly.

"Quit the trying it on with Kari, she's mine understand." Davis managed a yelp in reply, he thought his fingers were about to break, Teeko smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

All of this was obscured of course from everybody save for TK, Gatomon and Patamon, Teeko turned around to be caught in a hug by Kari.

"You were fantastic."

_"Yeah, real good the way he shoved Davis down like that." _The voice mocked

"Eh, it was nothing." Teeko said, as though it was just that - nothing, he ran a hand through the matted blond hair seemingly afraid it had gone out of place.

_"Boy this guy sure thinks a lot of himself."_

_Shut up, shut up!_

"Besides what did you expect from the new captain of the basketball team?"

"New captain? Oh Teeko that's fantastic, congratulations..but I thought TK was the captain."

"Apparently they need someone to replace TK..that's his name right...until he comes back from wherever he's gone."

"NEW CAPTAIN?!?" TK yelled, "Who is this guy? Where did he come from? What does he want with Kari?"

"Oh." Kari said, although inside her memories of her and TK were playing over and over. They left Davis, whom Kari hadn't appeared to notice, and the others before exiting the gym, just as they were leaving the school grounds Teeko turned to Kari.

"So you and this TK guy, you were, what - together?"  
"Oh no! No, no, no no no."

Kari could almost sense the shadowy figure gape a little at this, before the voice added. _"No, you just never told him how you felt."  
_

_What do you mean by that?_

_"God, you really don't know do you(?)" _The 'presence' left Kari, though she suddenly felt as though she had answered far too quickly.

"Good." Teeko smiled,

"Good?"

"Kari, would you do me the honour of joining me this evening?"

"You make is sound so formal." She giggled,

"Well it'd only be you, me, the cinema and a pizza but it would be good. I want to celebrate the captaincy of the basketball team, and only the best company will do. So, how about it?"

Kari's mind panicked and disappeared into her thoughts as she sought out the voice, this was the first time she had tried to speak to it first. She found herself in a misty room, it was devoid of furniture save for a single cream sofa which was barely visible in the mist. Upon it was the figure, sipping what looked decidedly like a cup of tea, it 'looked' up at her, although she couldn't really say this as it had no visible eyes.

_"A question?"_ It asked,

_I don't know what to do...what do I say?_ Kari's mind pleaded for help, the voice sighed and seemed resigned as to what was going to happen. This impression only left Kari even more confused.

_"I think we both know what you're going to say."_

_Ok, I'll tell him._

_"But what about TK?" The voice suddenly asked,_

_What about him, he's my friend and I miss him terribly._

_"And you swan off an leap at the first guy you meet."_

_I am not leaping! Besides, I think he's cute._

_"So you said before, but haven't you noticed anything about him? Blond, plays basketball, even 'Teeko'...sounds a little like 'TK', doesn't it."_

_Oh go away._

_"You're the one who asked me, remember? If you're so sure why do you come and see me in the first place?"_

_Because....oh because...nevermind._

Teeko looked at her quizzically, "Well Kari."

"Yes, I'd love to."

"What? Did she just say she'd go with this guy?" Gatomon demanded,  
"I think she did." Patamon said, cringing away from her when she hissed at his reply. He turned his attention to TK who was looking at the now blank TV, the power had gone for the evening, Gennai had said before he left that it may not last long and would take the best part of a day to recharge.

"TK, are you okay."

He just stood there, looking into the dark screen, the screen was taunting him.

"TK?" Patamon asked, but there was no response...TK just stared at the TV. His face a blank mask, all colour and emotion appeared to have been drained from it, he just...stared.

Taunting him...

"TK????" Patamon asked more urgently flying in front of his partner's face but there was still no reply. Gatomon too tried to break TK out of his zombie like state but to no avail, TK just appeared to look right through Patamon to the TV behind him. Devoid of sound, devoid of light, devoid of Kari.

Taunting him...

* * *

_Oooh, the plot thickens....a bit like custard really... Anyway part three is done and poor TK! Can things get any worse...you bet they can, and maybe they will you'll just have to wait until the next part to find out though. I also have a couple of messages, number 1 is from me - can someone PLEASE review my **DigiTwilight Zone** stories particularly 2 and 3 as they don't have many 0:-( also number 2 is that my friend Digicowboy wants some help with his story 'A pain in the arts' go there to find out more._

_Will TK be okay? Is Davis' hand okay? Will Gennai get a degree in Electronics? Will I get any reviews for the Digitwilight Zone fics? Who knows, all I know is **Ripped **part 2 may be a little while..._

_AAUK 0:-)_


	4. Pt 4: Broken Clarity

**Clarity: Pt 4- Broken Clarity  
****By ArchangelUK**

_I do not own Digimon, however I do own a increasingly large number of complaints that I don't write the next parts quickly enough and people are threatening to do terrible things to me with inanimate objects..._

_Oooh Er missus...._

The sword sliced through the tough fibers like a knife through hot butter, she screamed, the blade had missed her hand by a couple of inches.  
"You've reached the end of your rope! Aha ha!" Piedmon laughed at the two young children as they dangled precariously from the rope which floated upright in the air.

Below them a bruised and battered Angemon lifed his head from the ground weakly, turning it towards his two friends he watched them holding the top of the rope as the manic clown leered at them. He could only murmur the boy's name and watch as Piedmon grabbed TK's leg.

"Let go of him!" Little Kari yelled, reaching down and grabbing TK's hand with her own, the eight year old looked up at her with barely concealed terror but somehow managed to plead to her.

"Let go Kari, or he'll get you too!"

"No, I won't let you go, TK!" Kari said shaking her head, persparation glistening with the exersion she was going through, when suddenly TK wrenched his hand out of Kari's grasp and he fell backwards into Piedmon who lost his own grip on the rope before they both plummetted downwards the ground rushed up to meet them and - 

Wait this isn't right...

* * *

Kari sat bolt upright in bed covered in a fine film of sweat, the third nightmare in five days. She hadn't been bothered by 'the voice' in a while but she wondered if the two events were connected. Kari had used this time to think about what was going on, specifically with TK; God I miss him, she thought, but why didn't she cry when she thought of him stuck in the Digital World? She'd cried for days after he left yet within a matter of weeks she had got back on with her life as though TK had never existed. Was she really that fickle as to just forget him?

"No, I didn't forget - I just...replaced."

It suddenly dawned on Kari just how quickly she had accepted Teeko's offer of an evening out. That's not like her, where was the level-headed Kari, the one she knew? Was she really that desperate for companionship that she wanted to be with Teeko? Was this genuine affection or was it that she really wanted to be with TK?

"Stupid voice." She muttered, everything had been fine until it had started to speak in her mind, maybe it was trying to confuse her...well if it was then it was succeeding. Kari got up and padded into the kitchen with her nightgown and slippers on, the slippers making a 'slurp' noise when she stepped on something spilt early and not cleaned up which had now become sticky. She opened the fridge illuminating the room and took out a carton of milk with which she filled a large glass. When Kari turned around again her brother was standing sillouetted in the doorway.

"Morning Kari." Tai said yawning,

"Morning Tai." Kari yawned back, walking over to the table and sitting down with her ice-cold glass of milk.

"Kari, it's 4:00 AM." Tai groaned pointing towards the digital clock on the wall, whose actual ligts emitted the time 3:56 but Kari couldn't be bothered to point this out.

"I know, bad dream."

"Uh-huh," Tai said sitting himself down in the chair opposite her frowning intently, something not lost on Kari.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to enjoy this conversation."

"Kari, me and the others we're worried about this Teeko guy."

"You worry about every boy I hang out with." dismissed Kari, sipping her milk trying to avoid eye contact with her brother.

"No, not all of them..." Tai began, "Kari I don't think he's all what he seems, I've got a bad feeling about this guy."

"Bad feeling? Oh, did Davis set you up for this?"

"No he didn't, but I've seen the bruises on his hand and you don't get those from doors."

"Oh I am not hearing this(!)"

"Yes you are, he's trouble Kari, you can do a lot better."

Kari slammed the glass down and marched towards the kitchen door

"I know you miss TK Kari."

"Of course I miss him." She snapped, spinning around to face her brother.

"No Kari, I mean MISS him."

"I don't know where your going with this Tai but I'm tired." She went back to the table and downed the glass of milk in one. "Now I've drunk my milk I'm going back to bed and I will TRY and get some sleep. In the morning Tai, I am going to school with Teeko who is my friend and Tai; Who I choose to be my friends and how close I am to them is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Kari stormed into her bedroom slamming the door, this was followed almost instantaneously by another door opening.

"Tai honey it's 4:00 AM." Mrs Kamiya moaned, her husband (Tai's father) agreed sleepily.

"Yeah son, can you keep the noise down a bit people are trying to sleep."

Tai nodded sadly and went back to his own room, "I don't know." He sighed, "Maybe we were wrong about this."

* * *

Gennai grimaced, this was not going to plan, more specifically a random element had occured. Teeko was not in the plan, who he was Gennai was still trying to figure out he didn't appear to have any records except for the school ones he had gained access to. Even they led to dead ends, it was like the boy never existed... Gennai had never liked electronics, the actual making of something with circuits and wires which was why the TOUCAN looked so awful. The power-outs were deliberate of course, all designed so TK could truly realise the extent of his feelings for Kari. Except of couse TK already knew how he felt, and he knew the warp was safe..although there was doubt within the two digimon. Gennai settled back into a relaxed position, he would need to be relaxed as it may be sometime before he was fully back in the DigiWorld.

Teeko. He was a thorn in Gennai's side, every sob he had heard of TK's stuck in him like a knife, every ounce of pain and suffering the boy felt Gennai felt with him. Guilty. That was how Gennai felt right now, the human boy Teeko must be stopped before he really did upset the balance. If Kari was TK's hope, then TK was losing the very thing that made him who he is, in essence TK was bleeding to death.

_What is life without the heart? It isn't life at all._

He issued a silent prayer to Azulongmon for guidence, then closed his eyes and concentrated and the room around him disappeared into nothingness and then so did Gennai.

* * *

Waiting.

That was all TK seemed to be doing the last few weeks, waiting. Waiting to see what Kari was up to today, to see if he would be treated to her laugh, her smile, or tortured by them directed towards Teeko. This Teeko character he had learned had more or less filled the hole he had left when he agreed to remain in the Digital World. Basketball - Teeko was the new captain and star player, in class Teeko was mobbed by the girls who used to mob him...although Teeko was more than welcome to them. He was treated with respect by his entire group and TK had found often turned to when people were in trouble and then there was Kari.

Kari had latched onto this new guy and he in turn had latched onto her, he wasn't exactly complaining about it either. Davis had found this out when Teeko had not long ago physically threatened the keeper of courage and friendship to stay away. Teeko had set out his claim on Kari and everyone, save her it seemed, knew about it. It was this dangerous streak that made TK pace up and down every day, every cell in TK's body was screaming that Kari was in trouble. Not now maybe, but very soon; Combine this then with TK's own feelings towards her and, well, Takeru Takashi was the epitemy of anxiety.

It had taken three whole days for TK to speak again after that first glimpse of the two of them at the basketball game. To find out that Teeko liked Kari and was openly pursuing her and that Kari was interested in Teeko. She hadn't said it yet of course, but TK knew his friend far too well and from the look in her eyes TK could tell, the mear thought of it hurt.

The only comfort TK could take was the fact that he knew his digidestined friends didn't trust Teeko either. Tai had already lambasted his sister about the boy on several occaions, even mild mannered Sora when introduced to him couldn't help but show disdain, giving Teeko a frosty glance and curt reply. TK laid down in the bed and exhaled before settling down and closing his eyes, sleep hadn't been a priority for the best part of 72 hours but now it was.

* * *

The evening breeze rustled the leaves high above them, it had been a wonderful day begun with a trip to the beach and ended with a film, there was some food somewhere in between too. Stomachs full and smiles beaming the two wandered through the park back in the direction of Kari's apartment. Kari looked over at Teeko, only to find him looking at her, she turned away blushing slightly and made their way to the bridge that crossed the small river.

They paused to admire the water that flowed underneath them, small splashes highlighted by the moon where the water struck unseen rocks as it flowed passed them.

"It's a lovely night." Teeko said, at a loss for anything else to say.

"Yes. Yes it is." There was a strong tension in the air, a sense something important was about to happen though Kari had no idea from where this feeling had come from. Maybe it was that voice though...

_It isn't me._

_"I don't believe you."_

"Kari." The boy's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Yes Teeko."

"I'm your friend right?"

"Yes...Teeko, of course you are."

"Well, I was wondering."

_Here it comes._

_"Here what comes? Oh you don't think surely...?"_

"I've been feeling a bit more than friendship for you recently..."

"Oh."

_Oh? Oh???? _The voice said amazed.

_"I couldn't think of anything else to say."_

_Oh come on(!)_

"Well, I've been considering my relationship with you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They paused for a minute before Teeko took Kari's hands in his own, the fingers interlacing with hers. Slowly, ever so slowly but none the less surely they moved their heads together, their lips five inches away from each other.

_Well_, The voice sighed, _Here goes, just remember you gave up your true love and broke his heart._

_"He doesn't love me, he never said so." Kari thought angrily,_

_Didn't he?_

* * *

Kari sat on the bench, her head in her hands three boys ran past with a soccer ball one of them saying something about the swimming pool but she barely registered this. Above her an exhausted youth in a green and yellow top wiped his brow with his sleeve before finally seeing his friend. He gasped releived and pounded down the steps to the ground floor, racing down two at a time.

"Boy, do I have a headache." Kari groaned as the boy exited out onto the pavement, TK Takashi quickly found where she was sitting.

"Kari!" He called out, she looked around at him as he made his way next to her. "I've been looking all over for you! Are you okay?"

Kari was most definately not okay, she explained about the beach, the water the creatures she saw, that one of them appeared in the corridor. TK looked confused, he went to say something but closed his mouth again almost immediately, he eventually said,

"What do you mean, 'one of them'?"

"Digimon." Kari said closing her eyes tightly, "They keep trying to take me to their world. And I don't know if I can resist anymore."

"You've got to!" TK cried almost wailing, "Where are they, Kari? We'll fight them!"

"I can't, TK. I'm not strong like my brother, Tai."

"You're going to quit?" TK gagged at the suggestion, his face became a mass of anger and determination. "Give up? Just like that? Look Kari, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!"

The mask of anger disappeared to be replaced by a new look altogether, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Kari said, not quite sure what TK had just said exactly. TK wasn't quite sure what he had just said either but it wasn't good, still wide eyed he backed away slightly and tried to get out of the situation he'd put himself in.

"Uh...sorry. I better go now. I'll talk to you later?"

"Oh..." Was all Kari could say as TK sprinted off away from her.

* * *

_"Do you mean that... I mean, what he said." _Kari managed, still mazed by the falshback she'd just witnessed

_You knew all along, but never really took in what he said, it's true meaning. Why did you think he suddenly went all quiet? He realised he'd almost told you how he felt, he'd come so close to blowing it for himself._

_"Blowing it?"_

_He didn't want to risk the friendship, he wasn't sure, at least not yet. You told him though that you cared for him._

_"I did didn't I."_

Teeko and Kari were now four inches away...

* * *

The scubamon had been defeated, they shrunk back into the water and the triumphant team of Angewoman, Pegususmon, TK and Kari took off up towards the portal that had opened up to allow TK and the two digimon into the dark ocean. In Angewomon's arms Kari turned towards TK,

"Thanks for coming after me, TK. I really appreciate it."

"It's okay, Kari. I know you'd do the same for me."

"Hey TK, remember this morning when you said you really cared for me? What did you mean by that?"

TK looked for a fraction of a second like he was in the headlights again. "Huh? Well, you know...it was just...stuff."  
Kari paused for a second, looking down at the beach below them as it receded and was replaced by the sky of Earth. The portal closed beneath them and they started to decend, without lookin up Kari said,

"Oh." Before quickly adding, "Well, you know what? I care for you, too." She looked up to see TK looking at her, he had that infection grin of his on and she was soon smiling between the giggles as TK laughed lightly too.

_Don't you remember how he got there as well?_

_"I called to him, and...and he heard me."_

The evil dragon digimon fired at the huddled mass of scubamon and Kari, she fell to her knees, eyes closed almost crying.  
"I feel so helpless...my brother Tai would know what to do! I need you Tai! Gatomon! Takeru!"

"Huh?" TK, his voice sore from calling her name looks up into the sky to see an image of Kari holding out her arms, Gatomon and Patamon follow his gaze, but all they see is a pinkish light.

"TK!"

"It's her!" TK cried, he hurled himself up and off the beachside walkway in the light's direction, the fifteen foot drop the ground seemingly forgotten.

"TK, wait!" Patamon flew after his partner.

"Ah, what the heck, I got nine lives," against her better judgement Gatomon leapt too.

* * *

_But that was all just a friendship thing though._

_"Yes....wasn't it?"  
_

_You see, even you don't know._

Three inches away now...

_He's going to say it in a minute, you'll have to answer him then._

_"I care about Teeko though."_

_Why?_

_"He's kind, caring, he's been there for me when I've needed him."_

_WHAT? HE WAS THERE FOR YOU? God Kari, how selfish are you? He was conveniant as he looks like, acts like and treats you like TK. He's a copy though, don't you see - he can never be TK. He doesn't have the bond you posess, the shared experience, he doesn't have the heart. He's a pretender to the Takashi throne! Don't you remember what he has done for you? Not the just the Dark Ocean, the rest as well._

A rush of memories....the Dark Ocean, the countless times on their adventures of him protecting her, a push out the way here, a step infront there. The time with Piedmon when they were alone and seemingly defenceless against the insane clown, the time with her fever in Machinedramon's city - the image of the tears rolling down young TK's face and waking her. Other times too outside the Digital World, a shoulder to cry on, reliable to a fault, how many times had TK put her feelings before his own? Just to round things off Kari was treated to the time they last saw each other, TK's final words to her before she had to leave.

* * *

"I won't leave you." Kari said looking into those bright blue yes of his. TK took his finger and tapped it twice to the side of his head, then three times to his heart. He cupped her chin in his hand, then whispered softly.

"You never will..."

* * *

2 inches now...

"I love you Kari." Teeko said closing his eyes,

_Well he said it._ The voice said almost matter-of-factly, _So Kari, what are you going to say?_

_"I'm going to say 'I love you Teeko'."_

_Are you?_

_"Yes."_

_Are you sure?_

_"YES."_ Kari's mind screamed, the voice receeded slightly and waited a couple more milliseconds before finally replying. This was it, the last roll of the dice...

_Okay. _The voice said, _But do this one thing for me and I promise I'll never bother you again._

_"If it'll get whatever you are to leave me alone I'll do anything."_

_Listen to your heart when you reply, that's all, and then you'll know your answer._

_"I will."_

"I love you..." Kari replied,

1 inch away, eyes closed - and that was when TK, Patamon and Gatomon watched no more.

* * *

The power finally gave out in the TOUCAN and the image flickered and died, Patamon just sat shaking his head completely in shock. Gatomon couldn't believe that Kari could do that, the guy was too...well...too something. She'd always believed that TK and Kari would get together in the end, poor TK to actually see that transpire in front of his eyes, what must he be thinking?

"No...no...Kari!"

Gatomon looked back to see TK run towards the TOUCAN rip the D3 out of it's mooring and launch himself towards the television.

"Digiport op- oof!" TK was cut off as Patamon, who much to Gatomon's surprise had acted much faster than his feline friend, flew full pelt into TK's stomach knocking him to the ground and the D3 out of his hand. TK was wide eyed as he pounced on the digivice a fraction of a second behind Gatomon and the two struggled to get it for themselves.

"Kari, I must speak to her! I must tell her, maybe there is still a chance."

"You can't TK. The gate, it's too unstable you'll be killed going through!" Gatomon cried trying to reason with the agitated boy, he pushed Gatomon away and finally grabbed hold of his D3 again.

"KARI!"

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

"TK....you can't go!"

"KARI!"

Even the mighty Angemon with some help from Gatomon was having great difficulty in holding TK down, the adrenaline levels were making it so that amazingly TK was still inching towards the TV.

"TK stop, you'll hurt yourself." pleaded the angel, shifting his grip so he could successfully pin TK onto the floor and remove the digivice from his hand. He tossed it to Gatomon and she quickly hid it before rejoining an emotionally exhausted TK and a pretty tired Patamon.

"Please TK, it's no use you getting yourself killed, you know you'd never survive the transfer. Think!"

"I never got a chance to tell her how I felt...no, I had plenty of chances and now she's going to be with someone else."

"She'll come round."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She will TK, you'll see." Gatomon put a paw on TK's hand and Patamon flew over with a drink.

"Here you go TK, drink this it might make you feel better."

"I doubt all the hot chocolate in the world would make me feel better Patamon."

"Well, it might help your stomach."

"It's not just that though, I mean if it was Davis I might be able to stand it." Patamon looked at TK dubiously, "Well, okay actually I wouldn't be able to - but this guy has completely taken over my life! He's the captain of the basketball team, he's got Kari wrapped around his finger, she's in trouble and doesn't know and there is nothing I can do about it." TK sobbed and the tears began again.  


_TBC..._

* * *

_What in the blue hell? Poor TK! Will things work out okay? What will happen next? Who IS Teeko anyway???_ _You'll have to wait until next time, keep checking my section on me and Digicowboy's website, I'm putting up a section on Clarity soon, I'll also post any updates or estimated times for the next part. Any questions e-mail me. No more updates bar one till the new year now I'm afraid! Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_I must go now as Wolfie, Digicowboy, Together_Again and DarkLight02 are sharpening up nasty looking inanimate objects! HELP!_

_AAUK 0:-)_

_PS: A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night...!_


	5. Pt 5: Gaining Clarity

**Clarity: Pt 5 - Gaining Clarity  
By ArchangelUK**

_I do not own Digimon, however I do own a second-hand London Underground map which for some reason is missing out Kings Cross Station and the entire Piccadilly Line... Damn, I needed that line..._

* * *

Tentomon beamed happily, his class now some forty in number sat in front of him on tenterhooks, he was enjoying this. Ever since Gabumon and Mrs Takashi had come to him asking questions he had felt needed for the first time in ages. He also found he liked to educate, so on Mrs Takashi's suggestion he arranged his DigiWorld class. His 'class' had been going for the best part of three months now, once a week every week and was filled to bursting with the families of the DigiDestined. Kamiyas, Takashis, Innoues, Takenouchis all the parents and siblings were there to try and finally get some insight into what the DigiWorld really was and why their children, brothers and sisters were chosen.

Izzy hadn't been too happy at first, he thought he should have been asked but relented when he realised he still had to learn to speak simply. Mrs Takashi failed to stifle the giggling this time when Gabumon said "Non-Izzy's" something that confused the keeper of knowledge no end. Classes had been very varied, often most of the DigiDestined appeared at them as well, whether just to watch or as guest speakers. Ken's insights into the powers of darkness and his journey through to the time he joined the DigiDestined had proved extremely popular. Despite the fact the poor boy had to dig up extremely painful memories, he had agreed to come back next week to complete his tale. What had really pleased everyone though was that finally his parents were aware of what he went through and Ken was now able to talk about it with them.

Another class that had aroused great interest was that about Tentomon himself, he was amazed and somewhat embarrassed about the volume of questions he had recieved about himself. It seemed to dwarf everyone else's and 'Professor Tento' had been in grave danger of not being able to get out of the room his head had grown so large. (Or so Agumon had said.)

Tentomon's class was at this moment listening to his tales of the crest of hope and light, trying to explain their connection. He had suddenly realised halfway through his recital that he didn't even know the true connection. To pass the time he had explained about the digivolutions of the only digimon the group had yet to meet as a whole, Gatomon and Patamon. He had been thankful Gatomon had such an adventurous past under Miyotismon, but he had now run out of things to say about the pair and had been brought back to the topic of the keepers of hope and light. Unable to buy himself more time, he had been silent now for three minutes trying to think of a way round this problem. Tentomon looked up to see bemused expressions from the group, he buzzed his apologies and told the tale of Azulongmon.

"The second group of DigiDestined, at least the second we are familiar with, had just fought a final battle with BlackWarGreymon." Cody's grandfather bowed his head at the name, remembering the Mega's sacrifice to save him "When all was said and done, Azulongmon appeared and told them about why they were there. He said that he was the guardian of the sphere's of hope and light, and that it was the crests of hope and light that had broken the seal on his captivity."

"The crest of hope and light were different from the other crests, as the power of those come from the DigiDestined themselves. In their hearts lives the power of love, courage, friendship, reliability, sincerity, kindness and knowledge. TK and Kari though..."

Tentomon went silent again, he looked over to Izzy for some help who shrugged. Even he couldn't do much when it came to explaining the way those two were connected, Tentomon gave an buzzing groan and picked up a nearby piece of chalk and briefly sketched out the crests of hope and light.

"TK and Kari..." Tentomon began again, "Are linked through their crests to the digital world, it would be foolish not to say if it weren't for those two crests the DigiWorld would not exist. As Azulongmon said, the crest of light gives life to the world and the crest of hope continues to shine no matter how darkness tries to hide it. Light and Hope are so intertwined that one cannot live without the other, which is why TK and Kari share such a bond with the digital world and I suppose with each other... that is to say... yes."

He hadn't explained it well, he knew that for sure.

"That's why we are in the situation we are today." He ended, wiping his brow, "I think that's all for now. Next week control spires, dark rings and black gears."

Tentomon collapsed on the sofa as everyone made their way out, Izzy and Mrs Takashi sat either side of him. Mrs Takashi rubbed the insect digimon on the head, Tentomon buzzing in appreciation.  
"I didn't know teaching was so tiring, I haven't been this exhausted since I tried to beat Gomamon in a swimming race."

"Did you win?" Izzy asked,

"No I came third. Davis jumped in after ten minutes and overtook me."

"Tentomon. TK and Kari..." she paused, not entirely sure how to word the question, as it happened it remained unspoken.

"Yes, Mrs Takashi, we all know." Izzy answered for Tentomon, "We all see what is between them so clearly, even Tai, and yet the only person who doesn't is Kari."

"The time will come," Tentomon continued, "Oh yes, the time will come. If only TK can wait long enough."

"And can he?"

"Only TK knows that answer, and he's been waiting a long time."

* * *

Up in a tree, in the same park as Teeko and Kari her brother sat thinking. Thinking of things past, things present, things future, of TK, Kari, Teeko and especially of -

"What are you thinking Tai?"

"Sora? Oh... nothing."

"Yes you are," Sora poked him gently on the shoulder, "That's why you came here."

The tree had been a special place where Tai had used to come when he was younger. When he had been in trouble and wanted to hide, or when he wanted to be alone to think, they were pretty high up and it was very cold. Tai sighed and Sora put her arm around him, she watched as he froze for a fraction of a second before returning to normal.

_Curious..._

"You know me too well Sora."

"Would you have it any other way?" she teased, Tai grinned.

"Not for all the tea in China." He replied, his voice barely a whisper. He went back to his silent contemplation, shifting his weight slightly so Sora could sit on the branch better. How she had climbed the tree without him noticing he couldn't fathom, maybe he was concentrating so hard about them... He sighed again, Sora's smile reversed itself into a look of concern,

"Tai what's wrong? You can tell me."

"A couple of things, TK and Teeko."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Oh." Tai rested his back on the trunk, Sora did the same her head lying gently on his shoulder again he froze before continuing.

"Why can't I get this idea out of my head that Teeko is bad? I mean, he makes Kari happy and things seem to be going well for her, without him this whole process would have been much harder on her and all of us."

"Well, he did hurt Davis."

"But then again sometimes I'D like to hurt Davis."

"True."

"Even so -"

"- Maybe it's because you're comparing him with the best there is." Tai moved, so Sora lifted her head up again. "Let me tell you a story Tai, back in the old days when we were in the Digital World TK was just as bright as he is now and as much so in loyalty."

"I know Sora, I remember the time in Machinedramon's city, he practically demanded that he help me."

"Well after that there was Piedmon of course, and as you know we were all keychains."

"How could I forget."

"Well TK and Kari were on their own, and thankfully Angemon digivolved to ultimate and we were able to defeat him. Before that all that was left was Gomamon, Me, TK and Kari, there was no way to escape so me and Gomamon made a stand while they escaped. TK wouldn't go, until I told him he had to protect Kari, at that moment he made a promise that he would protect your sister no matter what. From what I've gathered from Kari at that time, TK even tried to sacrifice himself to save her but she stopped him."

"Sacrifice himself?"

"Piedmon had a hold of TK and so did Kari they were in a bit of a tug of war over him. TK asked Kari to let go of him - she wouldn't, if she had TK would have fallen to his death most likely or at the very least be captured by Piedmon, but he didn't care he wanted her to escape. As things turned out they both fell, and, well I've already said the rest."

"I don't really understand."

"You know what TK's like with promises, he still considers that one to be active 24/7. Even after that he was always putting her before himself, every year on the anniversary of that day I get a card through the mail with the words 'promise kept' written 365 times inside. He makes as though it's a joke, but we both know it isn't.

"Whoa."

"Teeko can't compare to TK, it's just not possible but you have to trust Kari on this Tai, she knows what she's doing. If Teeko is making her happy, then perhaps we should leave well alone, despite our grievances." Sora's eyebrows knitted together angrily, she didn't like the boy either. "He still is protecting her, he's protecting her by being in the Digital World away from his family. Watching over her when he's with her, TK only wants her to be happy, I bet he was fuming when he found out Gatomon had stayed with him."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do away from my family. Or you." Tai didn't seem to realise he'd said that bit for a moment. Then he realised that his unspoken thought had just been, well, spoken. Eyes wide he quickly added, "And the rest of the guys naturally!" Tai maintained his lopsided grin, only his eyes betrayed the anxiety that he'd almost told his longest and best friend the truth about his feelings.

Sora just stared up the sky, she didn't seem to have noticed, Tai breathed again, in the process losing his balance. Sora's hand snapped out rattlesnake fast and grabbed Tai's jumper stopping the fuzzy haired youth falling a good eight metres to the ground below.

"Honestly Tai, you're really hopeless sometimes, I don't know why I like you so much." Sora grinned, pulling him up although it was now her turn to force the grin. Her eyes were like Tai's had been full of anxiety - had she really said that?

"You.. Like me?" Tai stuttered. Sora blushed cherry red,

_Oh my god I did!_ "You know what I mean, like, friendship-like."

"Oh. Neat."

Sora twiddled her thumbs smiling nervously, Tai shrugged and made to climb down the tree. "It's not that I love you!" she blurted out, putting her hand in front of her mouth, too late to catch the words that had come from it.

"You love me?" Tai gasped in disbelief, and this time he did fall out of the tree.

* * *

"Mum... when I was younger, used to say. 'Live life to the full and you'll never live a lie.' I never really understood that." TK said, stuffing a T-shirt into his already well packed bag. "Well, perhaps I might have taken it more to heart if I knew it would be broken now."

"TK, what exactly are you talking about?"

"Yeah TK, you're starting to scare me now."

"Live life to the full. I've been living a lie Patamon, I should have told Kari how I felt long ago and now..." TK looked up, his clear blue eyes seemed duller somehow, they had lost their sparkle. Gatomon had to stop herself from staring at them, they were so different to normal. Only someone who had met TK would notice it, such was the change in the outward appearance; If it had been anyone else the dull eyes would be quite normal, acceptable. As things stood the two digimon were about as alarmed as they ever had been in their lives.

"..Now it's too late." TK emphasised the 'now' by stuffing a spare hat viciously into the bag and zipping it up in the same manner almost catching Patamon's paw in the metal fastener. Patamon looked nervously towards his friend as TK slung the rucksack over his shoulder and marched out of the room. The two Digimon scampered after the boy's rapidly disappearing back.

"TK, wait up! Let's talk about this, it's crazy, where are you going?"

"I'm going out Gatomon, I maybe sometime."

"Your not Captain Oates TK!"

TK's reply did not come and he continued to make his way towards the front door. Just as was about to exit however, his progress was blocked by a familiar flying orange obstacle.

"Patamon, please get out of my way."

"TK, this has to stop now."

"I know, that's why I'm going."

"Going where?"

"Going... to... er..."

"You don't know, do you TK, hmmm?

"I'm just going, I have to get away from here."

"Why?"

"Because I- I-" TK was interrupted by a light that begun to emanate from a tree trunk outside, the yellow glow became stronger as it was joined by a beeping noise. TK dropped the bag and hurried to the tree stump, displacing the pile of leaves next to it and pulling out...

"...my digivice!"

Gatomon's hiding place had been found, the green D3 was glowing, humming, vibrating, growing warm. Almost like his old one used to when Patamon digivolved to the ultimate level and his MagnaAngemon form. It only did that when there was trouble...

* * *

  
Teeko looked dumbstruck, he couldn't believe it, he walked slowly back through the park. Things, they had moved so fast, but of course it was he himself who had instigated them he knew full well the chance he'd taken. Kari had smiled that beaming smile of hers, as though some terrible weight had been lifted from her slender young shoulders. It was if Kari's faith in life had been renewed, Teeko had to admit to himself that he hadn't quite expected that kind of reaction.

He squinted trying to make out where in the park he was exactly, the poor light was conspiring to make his progress painfully slow. He was practically lost, almost walking straight into the ornamental pond in his haste and clumsiness. He cursed whatever idiotic human had put the pond in the path... his path, not that it mattered. Not in a few days anyway, one way or the other.

Those words, those little words that meant so much.

He smiled, what would it be like tomorrow? To see Kari again in the morning with things all changed, she had run off into the night afterwards her beautiful frame illuminated by the full moon. Yes, it would be all in all, quite a day. The smile seemed to crumple, slipping off of Teeko's face - quite a day, those precious words.

"I love you...

...TK."

_TBC..._

* * *

_ Kari loves TK! (Hooray! About blooming time...) Is Tai okay? What is the real truth behind the evil Teeko? You will have to review the part, and wait for when I get around to it. I'd quite like to get over 50 reviews so, get your friends, neighbours, pets, casual acquaintances anyone to review it, believe me it does speed up things!  
__The Tiaora section was a special inclusion as a present to Wolfie, for no reason at all save for her being a loyal reader. Me and Digicowboy's website "Kari's Angels" is being updated very rapidly and constantly, new pages are going up all the time. So visit us, sign our guestbook, write to BlackWarGreymon... and the rest!  
_

**Archangel UK 0:-)  
****"Kari's Angels" - Http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian**


	6. Pt 6: Dark Clarity

**Clarity: Pt 6 - Dark Clarity  
****By ArchangelUK**

_I do not own Digimon, neither do I know of any lawful reason why I should not lawfully be joined to...__  
Hang on a minute.... This isn't the right book... Hell, this isn't even my programming class..._

The shadowy figure slowly drifted away from the scene as Kari ran off into the distance, finally she knew. Finally he had succeeded. Gennai sighed openly, spirit walking was hard at the best of times but to do it for so long and across the digital plane of existance was agonising. Not to mention the added complexity of shielding his identity and intentions from Kari's sub-concious mind AND his presence entirely from Kari's link with Gatomon AND try and make sure TK didn't do anything rash. Nevertheless now he could return to the digital world and the Keeper of Hope could return home, he willed his spirit form to open a__ small digiport as his essence made it's way home.

Portal transport was smooth, that was until his concious percieved a dark shape in the distance, black and menacing. A voice which seemed to bubble with fury and ignamony echoed in Gennai's mind, "You should not have interfered." It gurgled, "You will pay for disrupting my plans old one, you will fail." Gennai's spirit form shied away from the darkness, he had no idea what it was or what it was he had supposedly interfered with.

_Fail? At what? Who are you?_  


There was a rumbling noise, whatever it was Gennai had done he appeared to just make it worse. "You will fail!" The voice boomed and everything went black.

* * *

TK was sleeping, the occasional foot twitch giving the sign he was still breathing, more than likely having a dream. Patamon looked closely at TK's eyes, which were moving underneath the eyelids. "Hmmm, R.E.M. I hope it's a good dream TK." He whispered before gently flapping out of the room, leaving the house to rejoin Gatomon outside as he did so he immediately wished he hadn't. This was the first time the pair had been alone since that second night after TK had been marooned. At the time he'd been speaking to TK about Gatomon's actions towards him and he had ended up with a furry appendage drapped over him.

Nothing had been mentioned and nothing had happened since, all thoughts and actions of the two digimon based solely around their partners welfare. Now however things with TK and Kari were on hiatus, and Patamon now had to be alone with Gatomon.

Alone.

"Patamon come over here, you've been hovering up and down in that doorway for the past five minutes!" Gatomon called over, breaking the flying digimon's train of thought.  
"Somebody help me." Patamon squeaked silently to no-one in particular and fluttered to the ground nearby a large flat stone opposite Gatomon

"He's asleep, finally."  
"He's been asleep for ages." Gatomon said raising an eyebrow,  
"What I meant was he's sleeping peacefully now."  
"Ah, I see."  
"What do you think?" Patamon asked looking up,  
"About what?"  
"Kari. Do you think she's in trouble?" Gatomon sighed and looked upwards towards the crescent moon and the night sky.

"Just as you are bonded to TK I am to Kari, you know we have a sort of six sense when it comes to their safety. I think it's part of what makes us digivolve to our higher forms, like when you first digivolved to ultimate."  
"MagnaAngemon? Yes, I remember that all too well." Gatomon shifted uneasily on the log she was sitting on.  
"That's just the thing, usually we can tell, even when seperated whether our partner is in trouble or not just through this link. But what I feel if I close my eyes is...numbness. I can't feel Kari at all."  
"Odd. She's there, we've seen her."  
"TK thinks she's in trouble, and I know the bond those two share is even stronger that my own. You know TK, he's never one to do things by halves and this Teeko guy I don't like the look of him."  
"Neither do I."  
"But..."  
"But?"  
"He does appear to genuinely care for Kari, you know I'd prefer her to be with TK. It hurts me too to see him like this, I, I really don't know whether she's in trouble or not. My brain says no but my heart says yes and...oh..." Gatomon wiped a tear away with a claw, "I just don't know!" She sniffed.

There wasn't much Patamon could do save for offer some kind words, Gatomon would mearly dismiss him if he tried to comfort her any other way. Even now she still found really opening up to anyone, even Patamon quite discomforting and would rather bottle up her feelings than share them. Instead he made an alternative effort to cheer her up, picking up a nearby stick he began to line it with marshmellows. Pink ones naturally, Gatomon's favourite.

"I wonder what would happen if TK and Kari did ever get together?" Patamon thought out loud, "It would have some interesting results."  
"Can you imagine Tai and Matt as brothers in law?" grinned Gatomon, "They'd be even worse then they already are!"  
"Davis would die of jealousy." Patamon grinned back,  
"They'd both be hugged to death when Mimi found out!"  
"They'd both be deafened when Yolei found out!"  
The pair laughed loudly and TK's digimon removed the marshmellows from the stick, giving a more than generous helping to his feline companion.

They ate in relative silence, the mood once again changing from happiness to quiet reflection on the situation at hand. Contemplation was interrupted when Patamon sneezed, Gatomon giggling at the sound. Unfortunately for her she was still eating a marshmellow at the time and the cat started to cough and splutter. The white digimon spat out the offending mellow and continued to cough. Concerned, Patamon flew over and rubbed her back partly to comfort and partly to try and stop the coughing. By natural means, Patamon's rubbing or both, the coughing finally stopped. Gatomon thanked Patamon by a lick on the cheek, sending the flying rodent a beetroot red colour. Gatomon pretended not to notice the stunned reaction.

"Patamon?" She gently shook his arm to make sure she had his attention, he seemed to off in a world of his own.  
"Yuur?" Patamon replied as best as he could,  
"If Kari and TK did get together..."  
"Go on."  
"...what would happen to the two of us?"

_Oh my...  
  
_Patamon suddenly wasn't feeling too well, or was it he was feeling too good? His head was still spinning, and it just sped up with the last question. She's waiting for an answer damnit... His subconcious screamed at him. "Um well, that is to say.. I.. Er... Ahhhh..."

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Tai screamed and clung onto the sides of the armchair, digging big grooves into the patterned sides with his fingernails. Sora rolled her eyes and gently, but quickly removed the cloth from his head.  
"I told you it would sting." She scolded, Tai merely gritted his teeth in reply before he finally let go of the chair.  
"Sting yeah, I was prepared for 'sting' - not for agony."  
"Oh. Why do you always fuss so much Tai?" asked Sora, ringing out the cloth and soaking it again in the nearby bowl.  
"Maybe because you're trying to torture with burning rags?"  
"This 'burning rag' as you put it, is infact a perfectly clean cloth dipped in luke warm water with some disinfectant in it."  
"Disinfectant!? But-"  
"- Mild disinfectant." Sora stated, diffusing Tai's next gripe, who pulled a face as he had no comeback, the keeper of love laughed at him and so Tai dropped the face pulling. "Now if you want that cut to get an infection, and you want to be sick, in discomfort and bugged by me, your mother and your sister then you can. Otherwise you can let me do this..."  
"I'm already in discomfort." Tai grumbled, before effectively being silenced by the application of the cloth to his wound. "Rrrrrrr!"  
Sora sighed, "Hmm, Crest of Courage huh?"  
"Crest of Love HUH?" Tai shot back, causing Sora to blush wildly.  
"Taichi Kamiya!" Tai laughed until the bruise on his back let him know that it too required some attention, and it wasn't going anywhere until it got some. The shooting pain styfling the laughter to a grimace.

Tai had landed flat on his back after falling out of the tree, he had been very very lucky that it had been raining recently, so the noramlly concrete-like ground was infact very soft. This softness cushioned the eight-foot fall somewhat, but you don't fall that far and escape without a scratch. Tai was also lucky not to have broken anything, the cut on his forehead was just above his right eyebrow. What had caused the cut neither Sora nor Tai could say, as there was no sharp roots or rocks where Tai landed. Though not what you could classify as 'deep', it certainly didn't look too pleasant or as Tai would testify fell very comfortable either.

Sora's expression instantly went from mild anger to intense wrory. She held Tai upright into a sitting position and rubbed some cream into his sore back. Tai blushed, "Uh, thanks Sora."  
"That's okay Tai, just...don't do it again." She grinned, and that expression alone seemed to relieve some of Tai's pain. He grinned back at her, "Well don't go surprising me like that again."  
"Um, yeah." Sora mumbled, turning away from him and making to get up, Tai stopped her however by catching her arm.  
"Sora, about what you said."  
"I know, I'm sorry Tai, I-I-I shouldn't have said anything. I just hope we can still be friends that's all." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, Sora sniffed and made to turn away again. "I'm sorry Tai."  
"Sorry? What are you talking about?"  
"I shouldn't have forced my feelings on you."  
"Forced your...? Sora, the only reason I fell was the mere notion that you feel the same way about me as I do about you."  
"What?"  
"I love you Sora, I have for a long time."  
"You-you have?" Sora felt dizzy, her heart skipped a beat and pure exhileration flooded her features. A smile as big and wide as the Grand Canyon appeared, Tai had never seen her smile so much in all the years he'd known her.

Kari bounded up the stairs, forgoing her normal journey via the lift. She was so happy, wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she didn't evan realise that she'd past the level her appartment was on until she'd reached the third one above it. Her cream coat wet, a gift from the thin mist that had encircled the park by the time she'd left, the moisture gave her auburn hair a distinct gleam in the relatively harsh artificial light.

It was a question. Wrapped in a puzzle, covered my an enigma, shrouded in mystery, but that was her heart. After all this time, so many years and so many, many adventures she finally knew. The one who she cared about beyond all others including even herself. Kari had always loved TK... Always. Somehow now she thought of it, somehow it seemed even before they'd met that she loved him. Not that she'd known back then of course, but her keeper of hope had added her heart to his collection.

Kari paused and looked around at the stairwell, blinking in confusion before a realisation hit her. She'd done it again, and was now two levels below.

Some time later Kari opened the door, finally at the Kamiya apartment, she pulled her key out of the lock and pushed the door closed with a click.  
"Hi, I'm home!" She called out boysterously and bounced into the living room, almost right into a lip-locked Tai and Sora.

Kari just stood there amazed as the two teens kissed away, after about three minutes Tai opened his eyes to see his sister standing mouth open in the doorway. He went to speak to Sora, his intended cry of 'Ahh Kari!' and subsequent explanations were lost as he was still mid-kiss. They came out instead as "MMmmmfwaah fmmmnri!", Sora didn't seem to notice, although she did open her eyes. Tai took the opportunity and pointed frantically over Sora's shoulder, she got the message and the kiss stopped.

"Ahhh Kari!" Tai began, his pre-planned excuse waiting to be unleashed.  
"Hi Tai. Sora."  
"Ummm, hi Kari." Sora said glowing a deep crimson, she took a sub-concious half-step away from Tai. Who was waiting for the sarcastic comment soon to follow from his sister, instead Kari leapt at the pair embracing them in a big hug.  
"Oh I'm so pleased for the pair of you!"  
"Eh?"  
"You are?" asked Sora confused,  
"Of course!" Kari beamed, "It's about time. Me and the others have been arguing for months whether you two would finally pluck up the courage to tell each other. Oh this is fantastic, I'm thrilled for you both."  
"Well, gee thanks Kari." Tai said after Kari had let go of them both, she grinned at them and made for her bedroom. Tai and Sora sat back down on the sofa, snuggling up to one another to keep warm after a little while Sora called over in the direction of the bedroom.  
"Hey Kari, how did your evening with Teeko go?" Tai scowled, and Sora elbowed him lightly in the ribs,  
"Fantastic!" Kari called back, eliciting sighs of sadness from the lovebirds.  
"Oh..." Sora asked, with barely concealed reservation.  
"I told him I didn't love him!"

Sora and Tai got up and looked at Kari who was standing in the door, Sora inclined her head sidewards and Kari just smiled back before darting back into her bedroom and closing the door. Tai shook his head, "Siblings..." He muttered, "What was all that about?"  
"She knows." Sora said, sitting back down on the sofa and dragging Tai down onto it as well.  
"Knows? Knows what? Why am I always the last to know!"  
"She knows about TK...she knows she loves him." Tai looked blankly for a couple of seconds, then went to say something before stopping himself and looking blankly again. Sora rolled her eyes again and kissed him to stop the staring into space, the result was as to be expected. "Ohhhh. I get it now." Tai said and they hugged each other even tighter.  
"Hmmm. Stupid Tai."

* * *

  
The following day seemed to pass quickly at first, Kari had been somewhat relieved that Teeko wasn't there. However another part of her was annoyed that she couldn't get an awkward situiation over and done with right away. Now it was lunchtime, Teeko had already skipped three periods, there had been no phone call from his parents, no message at the office, nothing. The school had already phoned him, at least they had tried too, but were informed by the operator that the number did not exist. Curious in itself, it was like the boy never existed, the only thing that did reassure Kari it wasn't all a dream was Yolei's incesent questioning about the night before.

"So then you told him what?"  
"I went to say 'I love you' back, but..."  
"But what????" Yolei demanded, bouncing up and down in her chair excitedly, her intregue, gaining her a great many stares from the nearby tables. Kari thought she'd waited long enough,  
"But I realised I loved TK instead."  
There was a pause, Ken and Cody's jaws appeared to hit the floor, Yolei's face struggled to find the right emotion to display, Davis had fallen out of his chair. This wasn't the reaction Kari was expecting, her eyes darted around worried at the lack of response,  
"Why. Have I done something wrong?" she asked concerned, finally there was a chorus of whoops and hollers.  
"All right Kari!" Ken cheered.  
"Fantastic!" Yolei squealed, "Oh I'm so happy for you Kari, we've been wondering when you'd finally realise it."  
"Yeah, it's about time." Cody added.  
"Ohhh." Davis groaned, "First I find out he loves her, now I find out she KNOWS she loves him!"  
"He...he..loves me?" Kari stammed, "He loves me back?"  
"Duh. He's infatuated, he's been that way for ages as long as I can remember!" Yolei said grinning maniacally.  
"He has?"  
"Sure! You're the only person who didn't see it."  
"You're perfect for each other." Ken smiled, "I think whenever TK comes back he's gonna have a real surprise in store."  
"I told her!" Davis wailed, "I told her he loved her!" Kari grinned,   
"And I thank you for it Davis." Kari kissed him on the cheek, "I've got to go now and call my brother." Kari skipped off in the direction of her locker, Davis held his hand to his cheek as if he wasn't sure what just happened HAD happened.

"She...kissed me." Davis managed.  
"I think we've finally found a way to shut up Davis." Ken chuckled, "Though I'm not sure TK will be too pleased when he finds out how!" The four digidestined looked on as Kari was lost in a crowd of other school children.  
"Ah, young love." Yolei whispered, and clung onto Ken's arm putting her head on his shoulder. Ken went a bright red, sending Cody and Davis into an intense laughing fit.

* * *

Kari reached her locker and opened it, inside was the usual amount of junk but also her mobile phone. She was about to dial the number when a hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back.

"Ow! What the?"  
"Hello Kari." The voice was ice cold,  
"Teeko?"  
"Yes. We're going to take a little walk Kari."  
Teeko pushed Kari out of the nearby fire door and out into the playground area. He angled his body so that passers by did not see the way he held Kari and he tightened his grip too indicating that she should make no sound. Terrified Kari obeyed, at a loss as to what else to do, they rounded a corner and found themselves on the pavement outside the school.

"Teeko, I'm sorry about what I said, but it's the truth." The boy made no reply and they were now on a seafront walkway. He glared menacingly when she struggled against his movements.

"Teeko don't -"  
"- Shhh!"

Teeko pushed Kari faster, the poor girl didn't know what was going on; she still didn't have a clue when Teeko pushed her off of the walkway. That voice - Teeko's voice - it seemed familiar somehow, she could have sworn she'd heard it before somewhere, a long while ago. It was changing too, becoming lower and more raspy and the more it did the more she could swear it was known to her.

"Kaaaari." Teeko whispered in her ear, "A friend of mine wants to meet you, sadly he couldn't come to meet you himself he has such a busy schedule." Teeko laughed as though he had made a very good joke, then looked annoyed at Kari that she hadn't done the same. "He believed that I could deliver you to him my love."

"I'm not your love! SOMEBODY HEL-mmmmm!" Teeko clamped a hand over her mouth, not that there was anyone around the deserted path to hear her cry.  
"Oh...Ka-ari." Teeko reached under the hem of her jumper and ripped then D3 off of her belt, "You so disappoint me. Oh well, I'm afraid we can't have your friends finding you here." Teeko had let go of Kari, but for some reason she didn't seem to be able to move, her legs wouldn't obey her. Why would Teeko want her digivice?  
"My D3? How did you know about that? What do you want?" Teeko didn't seem to notice her questions.  
"Yes, perhaps I should take you home. You can meet my folks!"  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Kari spat, Teeko ignored the saliva that peppered his face it didn't even phase him. Instead he raised his hand in a curious manner so that it was vertical, almost as though he was about to offer it in a handshake. He then thrust it forward into what appeared to be just fresh air.

Teeko's outstretched hand disappeared up to the crook of his thumb, he then twisted the hand clockwise until it was horizontal and then slowly retracted it.  
"Just like a key in a lock." He murmured, Kari blinked as the reimerging fingers left behind a dark grey haze which hovered unsteadily in mid-air. "Don't you get it yet?" Teeko said with a tint of frustration creeping into his rasping voice. Openly disappointed he turned back to her, his eyes now glowing a bright ruby red. The haze shimmered slightly and an image began to appear, the detail eventually becoming clear enough to identify. A monochrome landscape appeared, grey skies, a grey beach and a pitch black sea.

"The... The Dark Ocean." Kari stuttered; she could already feel it's evil trying to claw at her, the whispering voices calling to her. Teeko, with eyes aglow, stepped back towards her grabbing her hand and prised apart resisting fingers. To Kari's surprise he pushed the pink D3 into her palm, momentarily puzzled Teeko took the opportunity to force her arm out towards the image. The D3 flared in response to the close proximity, Teeko smirked.  


"My dark undersea master is going to be so pleased to see you - he has waited a long time for the privalage."  
"The privalage of what?"  
"Why of destroying you light child!" Teeko laughed loudly, "Knock knock!"  
With that the digivice flared again, Kari was unable to stop the beam of pink light erupting from it and striking the wavering image dead centre. Turning it instantly from a flickering picture to a stable portal.

Before she even knew it, she was gone...

_TBC..._

* * *

_Sooooooooooooooooo, Teeko is revealed! Hope you liked the little twist in there as well as the Patatail, Taiora and even a vague Ken/Yolei reference I threw in, just for good measure. You'll be pleased to know I'm sticking with Clarity until it is completed now everything else comes second (save for Reality Redux, which if you haven't read you should have). What does Dragomon and Teeko have instore for Kari? Will TK or the others be able to save her? Who knows?_

_Well...I do obviously!  
__**ArchangelUK 0:-)**_

Kari's Angels - http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian  
ArchangelUK's Mini-Site (including news on Clarity!) - http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian/aauk/main.html


	7. Pt 7: Clarity Returns

**Clarity: Pt 7 - Clarity Returns  
****By ArchangelUK**

_I do not own Digimon, neither do I own a Blue Vauxhall Corsa, registration X47 TAB. Which may (or may not) have been used in a kidnapping attempt on the controller of CITV by D.A.T.I.C members and subsequent demands made to bring Digimon 02 back to the UK..._

The Beach.

Kari sat on the sand and clutched her knees to her chest, it was terribly cold so cold her breath formed little clouds of condensation that disappeared into the air. She was terrified and very alone. Teeko had walked immediately into the water, leaving her on the shore to her own devices. She couldn't run, well she could but where to? There was nowhere to go, to hide, except for the cave she had been into before. If this had been the Digital World she would have tried to climb over the ridge to see what lay beyond what she could see, but of course this was the Dark World and her spark of adventure was hardly large enough to warrant fleeing over the hills. At least here she knew where she was, and if her friends could figure out her location they would be able to find her - she hoped.

Hope. Her Hope. TK had rescued her last time from the clutches of the Scubamon, had it not been for him, Patamon and Gatomon goodness knows what would have happened. She stared at the jet black sea, which seeming to sense her gaze moved towards her a bit, the lapping of the relatively smooth waves washing the sand a few inches away from her toes. The tide was coming in, 'Time and Tide...' as the old saying went, it seemed to be getting colder. Teeko had been almost an hour before he returned and when he did, he brought someone to see her...

* * *

An orchard.

A beautiful orchard, TK had always wanted one.

When he had been younger, around the time he was eight the reason was because "There'd be a lot of trees for climbing." Mimi had scoffed at the time, adjusting her cowboy hat whilst saying,

"You have to have more reason than that TK, orchards are expensive. They're so expensive you can't even get them at a mall."

"It doesn't matter about money if your happy though Mimi." Young TK responded with a beaming smile, Mimi laughed and Matt ruffled his hair. Kari just giggled, her whistle swaying from side to side with her motion. Gatomon who had been taking a nap looked up annoyed, fixing her gaze on TK who she suspected of causing the 'hilarious moment' that woke her. Soon she had laid down, drifting back to sleep, Sora and Kari came over to TK and sat down next to him. Sora grinned at him,   
"What kind of fruit will their be in your orchard TK?" The boy blinked,

"Fruit?"

"Yeah - apples, pears, oranges." The young boy pulled off the green helmet he had only just put back on and scratched his head in thought.

"Coconuts!" TK announced, Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't have a coconut orchard TK." Kari said, absentmindedly massaging Patamon's head - the digimon's face held an expression of absolute bliss. He was thankful Gatomon was asleep as she would have no doubt been jealous of the attention.

"Why not?" TK asked, "It's a fruit."

"But it doesn't have blossom TK, no blossom, no pretty flowers."

"Oh." That had been one of the things he liked about them, though he would never admit that to Matt or the others of course. Flowers were a girl thing, and girls, as TK well knew were yucky. The sound of Matt's harmonica begun to wend it's way around the small camp the DigiDestined had set up, a slightly more upbeat tune than Matt normally played. It seemed happy, TK could have sworn he saw his brother smile for a fraction of a second.

"I love blossoms." Kari squealed, "They're so pretty and floaty and... I just love them!" TK's face seemed to hold two different emotions, he had never seen Kari get so worked up about anything as trivial before, she was the thoughtful one - disregarding Izzy and to an extent Joe. If TK were to be honest he felt a bit overwhelmed by Kari, someone who he saw as (despite being the same age physically) being much older somehow, his ambivalence soon disappeared as he made decision.

"What's your favourite blossoms then Kari?"

"I don't know, cherry blossoms - but everyone says that." TK nodded though he wasn't sure why, he cast a quick glance at Sora who had picked up Patamon and was continuing from where Kari had left off. She just smiled and had that slightly disturbing look in her eye that signalled she knew something everyone else didn't.

"Apple blossoms. Apples are yummy." The eighth child finally decided, giggling again for some unknown reason she held up a hand to try to stop herself.

"Then I'll get apple trees, so then you'll come visit and you can enjoy them too."

"Awwww." Sora breathed, ruffling TK's already well messed up hair.

"Hey enough with the hair already!" TK said angrily putting his helmet back on, making a point of pulling on tight. Sora just smiled and whispered an apology, TK turned back to be enveloped in a hug by Kari taken aback he lost his balance on the log and had to hold onto Kari to stop falling over.

"Thank you TK." Kari said into his ear, "You're really sweet... way sweeter than my brother." Sora laughed whilst drinking her soda and it went up her nose, her splutter caught the attention of the rest of the group and TK noticed the music had stopped. When he and Kari let go everyone was staring at him, he felt his cheeks go red, Tai was looking at him with a mixture of subdued anger and astonishment. Matt looked as though he was rubbing his hands with glee, the amount of times he would be able to (and indeed did) tease TK about this in the future. Mimi was in full 'Awww how cute' mode, whilst Izzy and Joe snickered quietly in the background though both feeling sorry for TK's soon to occur plight.

"Teeeee Kaaay..." Matt began, but he woke up Gatomon who wasn't as generous as she'd been to TK and chased Matt all over the clearing, the others roaring with laughter. TK just sat there chuckling with Sora and Kari, occasionally casting glances at the young girl in the pale yellow shirt and pink shorts.

Apple trees it is then. He thought.  


* * *

Huge. That was the best way to describe him, although the words 'mammoth', 'gigantic' and 'enormous' would have also qualified as valid under the circumstances. The ocean king, the dark undersea master rose up out of the water spray falling around him. Kari leapt up and scrambled away as the wave from the resulting disturbance smashed onto the beach. The digimon roared and Kari backed away even more, perhaps she should have run while she had the chance but then even if she had found a digiport she could hardly use it as Teeko still had her D3.

The dark monster known as Dragomon loomed over her, his shadow so large it caused the entire beach to fall into shadow from what little illumination permeated this dimension.

"Welcome back Light child, welcome home."

* * *

It was wonderfully quiet in the orchard that surrounded the little house with the ornate bridge over the stream. So very, very peaceful - a far cry from the way things had been, one, two, six years ago. Tomorrow, yesterday, today all these times nothing would matter and they would be at peace.

The idea of the orchard had become so strong in TK's mind that it had inevitably intertwined itself with that of the little house becoming his. Now, innumerable apple trees stretched as far as the eye could see, why they were apple trees TK couldn't remember but he felt it had something to do with Kari. Maybe she would remember, and he made a mental note to ask her one day, but not this one. He lazed underneath one of the trees on this hot summer's day, dressed as he was in a much looser T-shirt than normal and with his trademark bucket hat resting just over his eyes. A half-stifled laugh startled him and he was now suddenly aware of the weight on his shoulder. With one finger TK casually lifted up the brim of his hat to find himself staring down into a pair of mischievous eyes.

"Hello you."

TK automatically placed his arm around Kari as she pulled him closer to her. A branch suddenly cracked above the two DigiDestined and down came a pair of slightly bemused digimon who fell rather unceremoniously into their partner's laps. TK and Kari laughed, whilst Gatomon and Patamon scowled though they too saw the funny side of it after a little while. All four continued to chuckle at the situation as the sound echoed through the grove so it could be heard as far as Primary Village itself.

The DigiDestined of Hope and the DigiDestined of Light held each other tightly. The sun had begun to set, a beautiful orange sky lay above them. After a little while they dozed off, their digimon huddling together by their feet did the same, basking in the fading heat of the setting sun. It was all so wonderful, almost like a dream.

But then again, it was.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance, TK was instantly awake pushing himself up from the base of the tree. The motion woke up Kari as well and she looked at him puzzled. The sky was now a rapidly darkening shade of grey, a mass of threatening thunderclouds, TK looked down at his feet - Gatomon and Patamon were noticeable in their absence. The wind had picked up and the trees bent ominously already stripped of their lilly white blossoms. TK looked down at Kari and she looked back worriedly, the dream had begun to fall apart.

* * *

The digimon's words hung in the dank, stale and overly salty sea air. The pause was meant for effect and the sentence successfully bored it's way into Kari's thoughts - welcome... home... Kari shook her head slowly, reassuring herself those were just words, meant only to cause confusion and she hated to admit it seemed to be working...

"Why did you bring me here?" She replied, her eyes betraying the hurt and fear that she had attempted to subdue within her.

"It is where you belong Kari."

"I do not belong here, I belong in my world, or at least the DigiWorld. I belong their with my family, my partner, my friends I do not belong in this dark place - I do not belong with you."

"That." Teeko said, "Is where you are mistaken."

"We were planing this little ruse for some time until your watcher decided to separate you and the boy of hope."

"Watcher? Do you mean Gennai."

"Gen-naiiiii." Dragomon said, he repeated it a couple of times as though he was trying to commit the name to memory. "His misguidance gave us a chance to strike and we naturally accelerated our timetable, I took this Scubamon and using what powers and strength I had transformed him into human form. I was only possible to send the one through, not since the child Ken sealed this world when he banished the one known as Daemon."

Kari froze, she had forgotten all about Daemon. She had been the one to suggest sending him to this place, cutting him off from both Digital and Real Worlds. Teeko sensed her sudden apprehension and chuckled,

"Oh no, that wannabe master of darkness was no match for my master!" He said with pride, "He was defeated easily by his powerful Tentacle Claw attack that leaves all his opponent quaking with fear!"

"Thank you Teeko, though if I wanted a description of a digimon I'll consult my D3, or Izzy. Both are much more preferable to you."

Dragomon growled, "Teeko has the slaves gift of exaggeration, the dark digimon Daemon was defeated but not without some deliberate effort." For some reason the fact it only took 'some' effort scared Kari more than when she thought it had taken none at all. "Because of the Emperor's actions that's why I sent Teeko instead of coming myself. His mission was simple, to try and convince you to come to this world of your own free will."

"My own free will?" Kari cried in astonishment, "What scrap of intelligence thought I'd want to come here of my own free will?"

"We thought it would be much easier without the interference of Hope."

"You used my loneliness and sadness against me." She said, the realisation suddenly dawning on her.

"We used it to our advantage yes." Teeko nodded,

"It turns out though that the bond you share is stronger than we anticipated. You were still able to resist Teeko and the dreams that we have been sending you all this time." Dragomon continued,

"Dreams? What dreams?"

"Of this place, of the Dark Ocean."

"I haven't had any dreams about the Dark Ocean since before I came here the last time."

"Curious, most curious..." Dragomon muttered, stroking his chin. "You belong here child, the first time you came was because of a group of rebellious Scubamon" He glared menacingly at Teeko who shied away as though he was about to be struck, "They however found that their rebellion was to be cut short, as was the duration of their pitiful lives after that date. Save of course for the few who renounced their allegiance to that particular band of Scubamon"

"A most grievous error for all those involved Master." The comment seemed to appease Dragomon, at least for the time being.

"Kari..." Dragomon knelt down so he was closer to her, "You belong here, because you will help us to break these seals permanently and our troops will conquer the digital and real worlds. None will stand against us, we will rule all dimensions as King and Queen!"

"Your not the first person to call me Queen Kari..."

"...Have you ever thought why that was?" Teeko countered, "They knew this was your destiny Kari my love, you will service my Master just as I do. Only I will serve you as well... for all time."

Kari dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes, she whispered but one word - a single name. "TK..."

* * *

"TK."

"Yes Kari."

"You know what's going to happen, don't you. Why won't you tell me?"

"Stay here."

"But..."

" - Stay here." TK commanded, pulling his hat tightly down so it wouldn't get blown away by the near gale force winds. He listened intently to the sounds above that of the wind, preparing himself for what he knew would happen. It had so many times before always when he had this dream, he knew it was a dream all too well. He knew he was still in the Digital World, asleep, with Patamon and Gatomon most likely watching over him or maybe outside around the fire. Either way, none of this was real and so he prepared himself for the eerie calm that would come next. Then it happened, silence. Like the eye of a hurricane, the winds dropped to practically nothing, despite Kari's usual protestations TK as was usual ordered her to get into the neares tree and hold on. Before he could finish his ears caught the unmistakable rumbling sound that signalled rushing water coming his way. The massive black wave rumbled towards him, he began to run towards it and prepared to stop it the only way he knew how - by throwing himself into it. It would end the dream, save Kari, stop the wave from reaching her and she would be okay for another night. Running as fast as his legs could carry him he was suddenly stopped by something he didn't expect - Kari.

"Kari, what are you doing?"

"I'm not here TK, this is all a dream."

"I know that, but these dreams are meant for you, it's the only way I can stop them."

"Ssh TK! I'm not in the Real World either, I'm real, I'm in your dream. Listen to me, I've been taken to the Dark Ocean, none of the others know yet you must help me. Please!"

TK looked behind him, he could still see 'Kari' in the tree he left, he spun around back to the decidedly opaque image of Kari in front of him. TK was still looking at her when the wave hit them both.

* * *

"Waaaaah! Kari!"

"TK?" Patamon zoomed through the door into TK's room, "TK what's wrong?"

"Kari! Kari's been taken!"

"WHAT?" Gatomon shrieked bouncing up onto the bed, "Where? Who took her? Tell me!"

"The Dark Ocean!" TK wailed throwing on clothes and strapping his D3 to his belt. The digimon looked at each other in horror, it couldn't be - not again. Not now.

TK was a blur of motion, he was already well out of the door on his way to the Digiport. The two digimon in hot pursuit, their progress was blocked by a robed figure - Gennai.

"You cannot do this alone, you will need the others."

"Can I use the Digiport now Gennai?" TK said through gritted teeth, it was all he could do to stop himself yelling at their old guide.

"Yes. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have kept you here."

Something inside Gatomon snapped and she flung herself at Gennai opening up a long cut down one cheek with her claws.

"YOUR FAULT!" She bellowed, "You left TK and Patamon here on their own for god knows how long while Kari and the others remained? Are you telling me that after all this there is nothing wrong with the balance at all?"

"There WAS something wrong with the balance!" Gennai yelled, flinging the cat back down to the ground. Gatomon landed gracefully and prepared to spring again, Gennai held a hand to his cheek and the other outwards at Gatomon. "Please." He begged, "Let me explain."

Gatomon lowered her paw - but only a little.

"The reason... The reason I kept TK here was because the balance was still weak, and it was being weakened by TK and Kari being together."

"I don't believe you." TK spat.

"It's TRUE but... not for... the reasons I gave you." Patamon, who had so far been impassive took one step forward his eyes bulging.

"Explain." The orange digimon commanded, the eyes narrowing.

"The truth is that the balance was being damage by TK and Kari's damned stubborn refusal to admit their feelings to each other. The imbalance between the hearts of Hope and Light was undoing the very fabric of the Digital World." Gennai stopped and took a deep breath. "The guardians and I came up with the plan, the plan being that your separation would make you come to realise that you loved each other." Gennai glanced at TK who now seemed much more calm. "The Master of the Dark World it seems used our plan against us so that he could grab Kari."

TK's rage rose again, he grabbed Gennai by the collar of his robes and spun him around - pinning him against a tree.

"I already KNEW I loved Kari, I didn't need YOU or the damn Digital World to INTERFERE!"

"And when where you going to tell her TK? It's not just you you know, Kari had to realise the extent of her feelings for you."

"She's been taken! Taken to the Dark Ocean, and we sealed that gate! We can't get there! Even if there is another one, it would take us days to find it."

"By then it may be too late." Said Patamon, panic stricken.

"How. Do. We. SAVE HER?" TK demanded, and his D3 began to glow. TK let go of Gennai's clothing as the digivice began to hum more and more. With every resonating sound the light it emitted got brighter and brighter and he noise got louder and louder. Soon the sound was deafening and the D3 beeped angrily and squeals of static ripped through the air...

* * *

"And that's how Dark Spirals came to enslave the Digimon." Tentomon buzzed, thus finishing his lecture this week. It had been something of a full house as all the DigiDestined, (except for TK and Kari of course) had turned up. Not only that Tentomon and Izzy had had to move their lessons to an actual hall as opposed to a living room. The numbers were getting close to 50+, other people were interested and specific lectures from Sora's father and Joe's brother had only heightened interest. 

His lecture over, Tentomon watched as the crowd began to shuffle out of his makeshift auditorium. He slumped down next to Izzy who was sitting by his laptop and sighed, Tentomon buzzed appreciatively as Izzy rubbed his head.

"I'm sure glad that's over."

"Yeah, me too." Izzy sighed

"Is it really that late? We haven't had lunch."

"None of us have." Matt interrupted,

"I don't suppose you have enough money for a pizza?" Gabumon said peering into Matt's wallet.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Sorry Matt."

"You know that's not such a bad idea." Sora yawned, leaving her far too comfy seat by Tai and stretching as she stood up. "We haven't been out as a group in ages."

"Yeah, it's been well, since about that Christmas concert of Matt's."

"Least said about that the better." Matt Ishida mumbled.

"Let's go out, I mean we're all here save for TK and Kari."

"And Mimi."

"AND Mimi. Well, there was something I was going to say about that."

"What?" The all chorused, Sora just looked back out into the seated rows. Two chairs still remained full, the figures both reached up and pulled the hoods covering their faces down.

"Tada!"

"Mimi! Palmon!"

"That's us!" Palmon giggled, "And this time we're back for good!"

"What?" Ken asked, "Your coming back permanently."  
  
"I _am _back permanently as of - now." There was a chorus of cheers and whistles, and lots of hugs and over all jubilation. "Now." Mimi said after she had received the last hug, "What about that pizza?"

They were all about to leave when they heard Izzy cry out in alarm, his closed laptop had begun to vibrate electricity rippled around it. Izzy dropped it to the floor and joined the others as they backed slowly away from it, then it rose up into the air - it actually rose UP into the air. The DigiDestined watched on dumbfounded as it opened and turned itself on. It spun faster, ever faster and the room was filled with light and a resonating hum.

"Er Izzy?"

"Yes Mimi."

"Please tell me this little sound and light show is a welcome back fireworks display."

"It isn't."

"Oh."

Faster... faster.... faster.... f a s t e r..... out of the screen a large digiport formed and then they disappeared.

* * *

The sand crunched beneath her feet, even the crunch held some menace within it.

"What happened to the 'To destroy you, Light child'." Kari asked,

"Oh you will eventually cease to be who you are now, you will become someone else. Something else. Something more." Dragomon said almost casually, he waved a hand as if dismissing the idea of anything else bar what he said happening.

"I don't want to be something else thank you, I'll be going now." Kari made to walk away, where to exactly was a question she hadn't yet answered.

"You aren't going anywhere." Teeko said, a wall of Scubamon clutching what appeared to be wooden spears, tipped with razor-sharp black flint heads magically appeared in front of her. Effectively blocking any path except from into the sea. Kari looked around and began to think of her friends, pleading with them to come to her aid as quickly as they could.

"You think your precious friends can save you?" Dragomon said, seemingly reading her thoughts. "I'm afraid to say that you're wrong. By the time they arrive it will be too late, you will be a creature of darkness - the Empress of the Dark World." The undersea master laughed a braying laugh, Teeko and the Scubamon that surrounded her were quick to take up their master's lead.

"You see there's just one problem with that." A voice said from behind Teeko, the laughter instantly stopped. Slowly the human/Scubamon turned around to look straight into a pair of bright blue eyes. Eyes which held unfathomable fury, which begged with their owner to exact his vengeance, eyes which burned into Teeko's very core - screaming at him with silent, as yet unspoken rage.

"There's just one problem."

The voice cooly repeated, a strand of golden hair falling down in front of one of the eyes.

"They're already here."

_TBC..._

* * *

_Woooooohoooo! We're getting there, close to the finish you know - At LAST.  
Please review, after all reviews speed up the process a great deal when it comes to writing. Oh yes indeed. *Cough* _**100**_ *cough*.  
Also "The Crest of The Heavens" is moving quickly to the end as well, if you like this I suggest you read that! _

_**ArchangelUK 0:-)**_

Kari's Angels - http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian  
ArchangelUK's Mini-Site (including news on Clarity!) - http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian/aauk/main.html


	8. Pt 8: Clarity Eclipsed

**Clarity: Pt 8 - Clarity Eclipsed  
****By ArchangelUK**

_ ArchangelUK does not own digimon... please check that this fic carries a genuine hologram. Fanfic piracy is a crime - do NOT accept this. Demand a genuine fanfic from your fanfic author, if you believe you know of any pirate fanfics call the Federation Against Fanfic Theft (F.A.F.T) on 07770-RIP-OFF. Or if you live in Northern Ireland call I.N.F.A.F.T on 04674-TUF-LUK._

They stood eye to eye, nose to nose, toe to toe.

Wind whistled through their hair, everything had gone deafly silent, even Dragomon the mighty ruler of this world looked on. An entire world cloaked in silence. It seemed as though only the two young men had voices with which to speak and yet even they said nothing. Teeko's red eyes radiated suspicion and hatred, contempt mixed with fear, longing and darkness. Kari noted the blue eyes of the other figure bore little resemblance to those which she remembered so well. The colour was the same, but at this moment they were not clear, nor did they shine with crystal like clarity as they had before. The eyes even unnerved her. The blue was like the most tranquil ocean, but the peacefulness that had always resided there was gone. Removed by what was there now - pain, loneliness, anger and a deep sense of betrayal, vengeance and again - hatred. Hatred for what was in front of them, hatred for what was around them, hatred for everything those eyes took in save for her. The eyes were the complete reverse of what she knew them to be. She wasn't sure though as even now he hadn't even looked at her yet; So focused was he on Teeko, his nemesis, his rival, his enemy. Teeko moved not a muscle and neither did anyone else, the other had not even blinked. The altered Scubamon took in a shallow raspy breath and addressed the male in front of him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Even the question did not waver his stare and the reply did exactly the same.

"I am what you try to foil, I am what you try to undermine." The voice was so quiet it was unreal, everyone had to strain to hear it - but hear it they all did.

"I am the one who is always there no matter how far you run and no matter how hard you punish, where darkness rules I am the chink through which light prevails." He was speaking to everyone and yet only to Teeko, no longer quiet but loud to almost the point of yelling. The words were strong, they reverberated around the beach and Kari felt her strength begin to return to her. He spoke with such passion, with the fire that burned behind his steely gaze but his face was unmoving, emotionless, cold.

"I give strength to the weak and I am what both the hungry and the fed cannot live without. I am the immovable object to the unstoppable force." Teeko looked at him with amazement as his opponent glared at him and finished cooly. "I am which you can never be."

There was a pause, and then Teeko began to laugh. A braying laughter that even his master seemed confused by. Teeko applauded the youth with a slow hand clap, he wiped a tear of laughter from an eye with his finger.

"Oh very well done. A fantastic little speech but the powers of Darkness have very little time for riddles and puzzles but to humour you I know who you are and what you are implying." Teeko whirled around and gestured towards the assembled crowd, his master, his fellow Scubamon, the Digimon, Kari and the DigiDestined as though addressing an audience. "You are Hope. Little boy lost and now found - far too late and far too scared to be of any good. Immovable object? Stepping stone more like it." He took a pace back and leered at the youth with the golden hair.

"The Light cannot be consumed by darkness, that is what I am there for, why I have always been there."

"So that's why you are here, to rescue Light. A right little White Knight aren't you, here to save your damsel in distress? Is that it Hope?" 

No answer, the face of the boy was unchanged save for his eyes there was not a scrap of emotion on his stony face. 

"So silent? What, so innocent you are unable to voice your own opinions? Is that it Hope?" Nothing. Teeko's frayed nerve snapped at the silence,

"Answer me!" He barked at the boy, who simply took a pace forward so he was back level with Teeko and leaned forward so that their previous stance was repeated.

"The name's TK."

And the next thing Teeko knew, Hope had nailed him between the eyes and all he could see was the grey sky of the Dark World.

* * *

"Scubamon attack!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to..."

"Wormmon digivolve to..."

"Tentomon digivolve to..."

"Flaming Spear!"

"Agumon..."

"Gabumon..."

"...Warp digivolve to..."

All hell broke loose as Dragomon ordered his army of Scubamon to attack, the digimon digivolved whichever way they thought was best. Tai and Davis were screaming at the top of their voices as they charged behind their partners. Scubamon were flying left and right, it seemed like the world was going to be torn apart just by the noise it was all creating. And when it came down to it everyone still had very little idea what on earth had happened, why they had suddenly all appeared on the beach. It had been up to Ken and Yolei to really explain where they were, as Cody and Davis had only seen it briefly at the end of the battle with Daemon and the others were only aware of it through what little Kari and TK had told them. There had been a reason for that. They had seen that Teeko and Kari were in the Dark Ocean, now (somehow) they had come to be there themselves and then they found TK looking to pick a fight with a vast army of creatures who used the power of darkness. It was all very confusing.

"Terra Force!" A ball of orange and red power smashed into an advancing platoon of the webbed creatures deleting at least half a dozen. Yet despite this they continued to race towards Wargreymon, better him than the wrath of their master. There were plenty of Scubamon too, so the loss of a mere six was no problem. Ankylomon swung his long mace like tail around and it ploughed into a onrushing platoon of his enemies. His hard armour protecting him from the fleet of spears that followed and he followed up with a second swing. The Scubamon's attack of 'Flaming Spear' was rather self explanatory, the creatures were armed with a long pole of a dark ebony wood. On top of the pole was a viciously sharp blade of black flint which through some means was actually on fire. Normally such an attack would be considered pitiful to any self respecting ultimate or even high powered champion digimon, yet two hundred plus of these spears thrown en masse is much more worrying.

"V-Kick!"

"Flower Ring!"

Despite their lack of size and also despite their advantage in numbers the Scubamon had one other piece of luck, they had attacked first. They also hadn't had to digivolve whilst the others had. They had stopped Wormmon, Biyomon and Tentomon mid-evolution thus putting them out of the fight before it had even begun.

* * *

As the chaos ensued around her Kari managed to make her way away from the Scubamon crawling on hands and knees to avoid the flying spears. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going exactly but it was away from the beach inland. She was dimly aware that Gatomon and Patamon had engaged Dragomon in their angel forms she was also aware that Teeko and TK were somewhere around. Where exactly she wasn't sure, but she hoped her friend was okay he had come again for her to this place would he always come? She found herself on a rocky outcropping looking up a rough worn pathway to the top of the cliff.

Suddenly and unexpectantly a hand cupped her shoulder she spun around expecting to see red eyes but instead she saw only blue.

"TK?" She asked in disbelief, he nodded, a big smile on his face. Kari's features lit up like a Christmas tree, she felt as though all her birthdays had come at once. Still they stood looking at each other at a loss for anything to say.

"TK!" Kari finally squealed and launched herself into the boy's strong protective grasp, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. TK wrapped his around her lithe frame rocking her backwards and forwards, Kari began to cry. She let go a little bit and brought her forehead so that it was leaning against TK's, he was crying to.

"Thank God you're all right!" TK managed wiping some tears from Kari's left eye with a thumb. They laughed, shedding more tears of joy. "I-I don't know what I'd do without you Kari."

"Oh TK, I've missed you so much!" Kari sobbed and leant her head against TK's chest. She could have never believed that the sound of his beating heart could sound so marvellous to her, as beautiful as any ballad and as powerful as any bass drum. Their reunion was abruptly ended when they heard the snap of a twig breaking behind them.

"What the-" Before TK could look a thick branch swung around hitting him on the side of his head. Kari gasped in horror as TK collapsed to the floor in a heap, a trickle of blood was running down one of his cheeks. TK's attacker leered at her.

"Sorry to break up the emotional stuff Kari, but I'm afraid your White Knight has fallen off his horse." Teeko glanced down at TK and kicked him in the ribs, Kari cried out in anger and went to hit Teeko but a spear suddenly appeared. The blade lay across her cheek and she realised Teeko would use it on her if he wanted to, or for that matter if she gave him cause to. Teeko roughly grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back like he had before in the park. "Let's get a front row seat shall we?" He suggested and began to lead Kari up the pathway in front of them to the top of the cliff leaving TK unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Dragomon looked at his opponents and snorted in disdain. "An ultimate." He sneered, "And a mere champion. Is that all you can muster against me?" Angemon flew slightly forward.

"The enemy changes but the same mistake is made." The winged male said shaking his head sadly.

"And what mistake is that angel?"

"You underestimate us and our strength, you judge us merely by our level and not what we really are. It is a mistake often made when those of darkness try to attack the children especially the bearers of hope and light."

"Bah, I will snap your back like a toothpick you insolent worm!"

Angewomon laughed and joined Angemon floating in front of the giant mega, she glowed brightly and despite his size Dragomon shied away slightly from the light.

"Worms don't have backbones you idiot." Dragomon's eyes went wide and he howled with rage bringing his clawed arm forward towards the holy digimon.

"Tentacle Claw!" He boomed, sending the giant claw shooting outwards. Angewomon climbed drastically to avoid a collision while Angemon banked to his left. The claw zipped along on it's trajectory until a piece of muscle like cartilage stopped the claw, like a bungee rope the claw was yanked backwards into it's original position.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!" The two attacks seemed to do nothing, not even phasing the mega who chuckled and turned back to Angemon.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Why don't you digivolve Angemon?"

"I can't. Something's holding me back."

"Tentacle Claw!" Again they had to take action to avoid it, this time though Angemon wasn't quick enough and the claw clipped him, spinning him around in the air. He grunted, gritting his teeth in discomfort and holding his side as Angewomon flew past him.

"Heaven's Charm!" The cross of pink holy energy smashed into Dragomon's face and he roared in pain, the energy seemingly causing shock and intense irritation more than weakening him. From the sidelines the DigiDestined watched the fight intently.

* * *

"Why are the others?" Sora asked, cradling Biyomon "Why is it just Angemon and Angewomon?"

"Everyone else has their hands full." Tai growled in annoyance at the situation. "WarGreymon's helping out with the Scubamon, there's just too many of them."

"Same with MetalGarurumon, we need to get help out there. Angewomon's strong and Angemon's the strongest champion, but they can't possibly hold out against a mega level digimon."

"He's right." Izzy agreed, "We need our megas out there to help them, or Angemon has to digivolve if he does he might be able to defeat Dragomon."

"Are you nuts?" Davis shrieked, "He'd still only be an ultimate!"

"Yes but he's the strongest Ultimate out of all of us too, even MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon." Izzy said, but Sora shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Davis on this Izzy. MagnaAngemon was the strongest because of the Crest of Hope and TK's hope but TK sacrificed his crest just like the rest of us. Even though Patamon's been able to digivolve to ultimate since then don't you think he would have stepped it up by now? Especially as it's a big enough threat."

* * *

Angewomon was knocked from the sky by a claw missile and plummeted towards the ground. Angemon managed to catch her before she hit it though and he watched as she dedigivolved to Gatomon.

"Ow..." The cat groaned, she was covered in scratches. Angemon looked up, scowling at Dragomon who just laughed then turned away from the pair towards the beach battle. A particular grouping in the fight caught his evil eye. Shurimon, Ankylomon and Lillymon doing battle with a group of around thirty five Scubamon.

"Tentacle Claw!" The claw impacted leaving a large crater, the DigiDestined threw their arms up to protect themselves from a wave of dust and sand which was blown outwards by the impact. When they could open their eyes again they could detect no Scubamon at all and only the terribly battered motionless forms of Poromon, Upamon and Palmon who had been furthest from the impact. WarGreymon managed to step out of the fight for long enough to deposit the in-training and rookie digimon back with their partners.

* * *

"WarGreymon. Did you see Kari?" Tai's concerned eyes looked over his battered partner.

"I think so Tai, she was over there with TK." The mega pointed a three pronged claw towards a patch of scrubland that bordered the edge of the beach. They looked just in time to see TK get hit around the head with the branch and fall to the ground.

"TK!" A simultaneous cry went up from Angemon and Matt, Dragomon smirked at the angel who laid Gatomon gently on the ground.

"We need to get to Kari before that thing does something to her."

"But Tai we're outnumbered with the Scubamon, they won't back down!"

"Come on WarGreymon, don't lose hope."

"I'm not! But someone needs to help Angemon he can't go against a mega on his own."

"He's done it before." Sora pointed out, Tai's digimon shook his metal head.

"No, I mustn't leave him to fight alone. He'll be destroyed, if we're to beat the Scubamon we need some extra help from somewhere - anywhere!" He called out as he rocketed upwards towards Angemon.

"We need to do something." Davis cried balling his fists in anger, 

"We know how you feel Davis, but what can we do?" Matt sighed, and gnashed his teeth together in frustration.

"Damn it, I'm not just gonna stand here and watch them get creamed!"

Tai was livid, as was everyone else. They had gathered from what they had heard in those few minutes that this place and the creatures there had once again tried to capture their friend. As if as one, their minds all screamed "No more!" and the DigiDestined joined their partners in battle.

No more would they stand on the sidelines - shared energy or no shared energy. This place had caused Kari so much pain and suffering it would no longer hurt her. It would no longer hunt her, it would leave her alone and they would be rid of the influence of the Dark World once and for all. They picked up anything they could find, (mostly drift wood and the discarded spears of deleted Scubamon) anything they could use as a weapon and let fly at the creatures of darkness. Amazed by this sudden turn of events the evil amphibious creatures began to slowly get pushed back towards the sea. They howled as Harpoon Torpedoes rained down upon them and began to scramble back towards the sea. This time however there would be no mercy for them, MetalGarurumon flew up above the coastline and yelled "Ice Wolf Bite!" His attack creating a neat barrier of ice to cut off the Scubamon's means of escape; not only that but as the ice expanded inwards the Scubamon were forced back onto the beach.

* * *

"What are you going to do now champion? Use your pathetic staff?" Dragomon sneered, his squid like features mimicking Angemon supposed a raised eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact... Angel Staff!" Angemon; glowing like a small sun struck a powerful blow to Dragomon's head who roared like wounded tiger. For the second time in his digital life Angemon, a champion digimon, knocked a mega level off of his feet with one blow. Dragomon sunk under the water, large waves racing towards the beach although they had little impact on the fight in progress. The dark sea went still and Angemon looked this way and that for the undersea master but there was no sign of him. The calmness was disturbing and eerie, Angemon readied himself for a counteroffensive and gripped his staff tightly. A blast of water below him signalled a claw propelling upwards, he barely avoided it - the rush of air significant enough to spin him like a top.

"Champion!" Dragomon roared, "I will pluck your wings with my claws!"

"Terra Force!" The spherical ball smashed into Dragomon who again found himself knocked off of his feet. "Angemon!"

"WarGreymon! What are you doing here you should be fighting the Scubamon or gone to help TK for me."

"Who are you to say where I should be - and besides why haven't you digivolved?" Angemon grabbed WarGreymon by one of the gold tubes sticking out of his chestplate and hauled him down to eye-level, the mega was surprised to say the least.

"I haven't digivolved because I can't. He is a creature of darkness and must be destroyed so he will not harm Kari or TK again, I am the strongest against such Digimon so it is natural for me to fight him."

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING!" The angel roared, "Go and help TK and the others for me, and get Gatomon out of here Agumon." It was a strange protocol among the Digimon that they referred to each other by the name of their current form and not their most common. It was even stranger to see a Digimon break that unofficial rule. WarGreymon just nodded and was pushed backwards by Angemon as a claw ripped through the place where the chrome-digizoid covered mega had been.

"GO!" Angemon said directing a Hand of Fate towards Dragomon with little effect. WarGreymon delivered one final Terra Force before picking up Gatomon and jetting off to rejoin the battle.

TK. I don't know what's going on, but wherever you are I need to Digivolve...  


* * *

Above the carnage on the grey cliff, two pairs of eyes watched the battle unfold with mixed expressions. Their emotions were completely contrasting one cheering on every Ice Wolf Bite, every Vulcan's Hammer the other applauding every Flaming Spear that found it's mark and every Tentacle Claw that rained havoc upon those beneath it.

"It will be a glorious day." Teeko said, his chest swelling with pride. "It will see the end of the DigiDestined and the beginning of a new era. An era where darkness shall rule all creatures digital and human with my master lord of all and you his queen."

"Over my dead body Teeko!" Kari cried glaring at him over her shoulder, Teeko spun the spear around in his hand.

"If that is what needs to happen."

"I will never give in to the Darkness Teeko. Never!"

"Ah, such hope..."

"I learned from the best." Kari smiled, infuriating him.

"One more sound out of you light child, and I'll cut you into so many pieces they won't be able to distinguish you from the sand.

"Get away from her Teeko!" The scuba-creature whirled around to find himself looking at TK. The DigiDestined was up again with only a dried line of blood down one cheek, Teeko gripped the spear tighter. TK saw Kari escape and felt his strength begin to return to him, he had been drained of almost all his energy transporting them all here. That was something he was still unsure of - how he had achieved a mass teleportation as was. He knew Patamon could only Digivolve to champion because of it, Teeko smiled sadly,

"Good cannot win you know TK. Evil will always eclipse good, for without light there can be only darkness and light will always cast something in shadow, that is the way of things. You cannot change them."

"I don't want to, that's why there is a balance."

"Then why are you doing this." He gestured towards the battle.

"Because you're wrong Teeko, light will always triumph over darkness, THAT is the way of things." TK paused and allow his eyes to linger on Kari for a few seconds. "And you hurt my friend."

"Stand back!" Teeko demanded readying his weapon, TK seemed amused by the order. His eyes twinkled with amusement though his face was still inexplicably cold.

"Unlikely." TK began to advance on him, Teeko let go of Kari's arm and she dashed to the side.

"I warned you Hope - Flaming Spear!" Teeko flung the spear at TK who watched as it flew past him, bouncing and scraping along the ground. The tip was not even alight. Teeko looked on in horror, that wasn't supposed to happen - he was one of the best spear throwers in the entire Scubamon army. TK grinned.

"You don't get it Teeko? You're human now, you can't ignite lumps of flint with special powers - because you don't have any. Oh you're eyes might glow a little bit but that's all you can do. You're mortal nothing special at all. Your powers merely a couple of uninteresting parlour tricks."

Teeko's face collapsed, his master had deceived him. The transformation was supposed to be form only, he wasn't supposed to feel human emotions like this. He wasn't supposed to have his Scubamon powers negated by this disgustingly pale flesh and hideously coloured blood. He collapsed to his knees, seemingly defeated and watched on. He was just in time to see Angemon begin to glow.

* * *

The angel digimon held his shoulder in pain, his teeth ground against each other to stop himself from crying out. He had taken another blow and had been forced to retreat a bit before attempting another attack. Suddenly he felt a familiar surge spring to life within him, he glanced around to see TK on the cliff a defeated Teeko on his knees. The power of TK's hope always surprised him for whenever he was with his friends it seemed to grow, and whenever he was with Kari it seemed to grow exponentially. He let the surge wash through him and over him, cleansing him, enjoying even in this most heated of battles a moments tranquility before he pushed the energy upwards and outwards and - "Angemon digivolve too..."

* * *

TK was aware of the Digivolution but didn't acknowledge it, neither did he acknowledge the cries and sobs of frustration that Teeko came out with. His eyes sought out the reason for him being here and he duly found her she came out from the place she had hidden from Teeko straight after he had arrived. Kari walked over to TK and they embraced again, they said nothing to each other. Then again they didn't need to, after all this time the most difficult three words to say were bypassed. Two pairs of lips finally connected in the softest most perfect kiss imaginable. 

* * *

"Tai?" 

"Yes Sora."

"I feel, kinda weird." Her voice was wobbling, fear at the unknown sensation that burned through her. Tai was instantly at her side with a comforting arm around her for support or in case she fainted.

"Weird?"

"Like... like something's going to happen. Something very powerful."

"Sora, look your heart! It's glowing in the shape of your crest."

"The crest of love - but why?"

"Look, TK and Kari." Mimi pointed to the cliff where the bearers of Hope and Light had let their feelings out to each other.

"Finally(!)" Sora laughed, "But maybe now is not the time to think about that."

"S-Sora..." Sora's normally chirpy partner sounded as terrified as she did.

"What is it Biyomon?"

_Beep. Beep. Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeeeeeep!_

"I f-f-feeeeeeellll verrrry odddddd." The pink bird rose up into the air, straight up, without even flapping her wings. She glowed a bright red colour, so bright the others couldn't look directly at it. Everything seemed to grind to a halt, for the briefest moment time stood still as a momentous event came to pass.

"Biyo-" Sora began but was cut off as her digivice exploded with light and noise.

"- Whoa! Biyomon - WARP DIGIVOLVE TO.... PHOENIXMON!"

Dragomon shielded his eyes from the sudden explosion of light, when he opened them again he was looking at a giant bird. Phoenixmon was a bright sunshine yellow, giant plumes of feathers came from four great eagle like wings. Below two shining gold anklets came two large powerful feet with claws so sharp it was barely conceivable. Her beak was covered in the powerful chrome-digizoid alloy and she had a mane of feathers that looked like they were on fire. She was magnificent.

"She digivolved to mega?" Sora breathed, clutching onto Tai's arm. The giant bird eyed up the squidman and chuckled, Dragomon growled and readied himself.

* * *

"Are you ready to fight now?"

"You bet I am." Phoenixmon squawked, lifting up off of the beach with a single beat of the mighty wings.

"Then I am ready for you - Tentacle Claw!" The claw shot out towards Phoenixmon but the bird seemed to disappear and reappear behind Dragomon. The sea lord swung the still moving claw round by the rubbery piece of muscle that connected it to his arm in the hope he could catch his opponent a solid blow. However as he did so a pain like which he had never experienced shot through his middle arm, he howled in agony clutching the appendage to his chest to protect it. MagnaAngemon lowered his glowing sword Excalibur as the severed claw hit the sea below.

"Curse the pair of you, you will not defeat me!"

"Oh I think we will." Phoenixmon cried, " Star-Light Explosion!"

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Bite!" The other two mega digimon had escaped the battle since the Scubamon were weakening and launched their attacks to join that of Phoenixmon. All impacted on Dragomon who screamed in pain, above him MagnaAngemon circled gathering pace glowing a bright crimson in the sky. Slowly the circle he was drawing began to shine a bright gold in colour and the others realised what the angel was doing - it was a Gate of Destiny - and it was huge. Slowly the gate materialised above Dragomon, spun lazily a couple of times and opened creaking metalically.

Dragomon was aware of the vortex, he was still alive, barely, and began to feel himself lifting up into the air.

* * *

The other digimon bar MagnaAngemon had retreated to the beach. "What are you doing?" He asked surprised.

"You are a master of those who follow the forces of evil. You worship darkness and it in turn powers you, feeds you. You use this energy to hurt others for all these reasons it is right you should be confined to oblivion."

Dragomon was level with the gate, almost past the event horizon of the anomaly. In desperation he reached out and grabbed the gate itself, one claw and half an arm bracing himself against the gravitational forces. Forces that were lifting the very water underneath Dragomon into the air, and yet MagnaAngemon seemed to be unaffected by it as though he were innate to it.

"Champion!" He roared.

"It's ultimate actually." MagnaAngemon said cooly, "But I hadn't finished, for all those things you should be destroyed anyway but most importantly..." MagnaAngemon dedigivolved into Angemon and yet the gate remained open - but now it was sucking up the Scubamon as well, everything but the digimon and the humans. The black webbed creatures tumbled past their master to a certain death, Angemon barely registered this instead raising his fist which glowed a gold as bright as anything seen by man. "You sought to hurt Kari, TK, Angewomon and my friends and for that, for that you shall be destroyed."

Dragomon's eyes went wide suddenly confidence replaced by fear, "No! I will not be defeated! I shall rise again and defeat you all!"

"I've heard it before. Hand...of....FATE!" The holy energy struck Dragomon in the chest making him lose his grip of the sides of the Gate of Destiny. He tumbled into nothingness, a cry of despair and vowed vengeance cut off as the gate closed. It spun again, rotating twice and vanished as though nothing had happened, but something had happened and all that could be heard was the sound of one creature left behind and it's despair.

* * *

The Gate of Destiny closed leaving no Scubamon behind, all had gone, all consigned to oblivion. 

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Teeko screamed, clutching handfuls of hair as though about to tear them out. "Nooooooooo! No, no, no!" TK hesitantly began to move himself and Kari away from the distraught creature, not realising in doing so they were actually getting closer to the cliff edge.

"You! You did this!" Teeko accused, spinning around his eyes glowing a fiery red. He gritted his teeth in an unquenchable fury. "They are gone...all...all g-gone... My master, my friends, all of them because of you. Well, you will pay! You will pay the dearest price Hope - her!"

"Don't even think about it Teeko." Kari cried, TK glared menacingly but it had little effect, Teeko gave a war cry and launched himself at Kari.

"Lookout!" The young teen pushed Kari out of the way and she fell to the ground, leaving Teeko only to fly into her protector. Teeko grinned as he realised what was about to happen, the impact pushed TK backwards as he clung onto him. One pace, two pace, three paces... Then thin air.

"NO!" Angemon saw what happened and propelled himself towards the cliff as fast as his wings could go. It would not be enough, TK and Teeko were in free-fall Angemon's partner hollered in terror as the black sea rushed up to meet his spiralling form.

"Arrggggghhhhh!" Angemon watched as his grasping hand missed TK's by about a metre and he and Teeko struck the water below. All the angel could hear was Kari's scream and sob.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

_TBC..._

* * *

_Teeko went splish! *Wolfie cheers* TK went splish! *Wolfie picks up sledgehammer* Errrrrrr, what will happen next??? You'll have to wait to find out. The story is near an end, there will be an additional part 10, compared to what I previously said but it will be a short epilogue. This chapter was huge - notepad kept moaning at me. Anyway people please review_

_**ArchangelUK 0:-)  
  
PS: **For those who don't know the disclaimer is a parody of the 'Federation Against Copyright Theft' advertisement that can be found on most VHS tapes._

**Kari's Angels - http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian**


	9. Pt 9: Pure Clarity

**Clarity: Pt 9 - Pure Clarity  
By ArchangelUK**

_Bah, who said the stress of doing this fic is getting to me? Anyway, I do not own Digimon but my sock puppet here does, say hello Mr Wiggles! HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS! *Laughs manically as he is led away in a straight jacket by Wolfie.*_

_Where am I? _TK could hear his thoughts; he couldn't speak though for some reason. Wherever he was he couldn't see much either, just a bank of white fog that shielded his vision from anything two centimetres in front of his nose.

_You are at the place where all life begins and ends Keeper of Hope._ A second voice announced. TK spun around trying to deduce where it was coming from.

_I'm dead?_

_Think of it as Limbo. _The voice was female and familiar, TK tried to think where he had heard it before_. Allow me to introduce myself. _The voice announced, and then out of the whiteness came a large bird, its body mainly bright red but with its wings and tail looking like flames. Seven balls of red energy encircled its neck - digicores.

_I am Ebonwumon, one of the four guardian Digimon and protector of the spheres of Courage and Friendship. We must talk._

* * *

Yolei shivered so Ken put his arm around her; this place was cold with evil and darkness. Kari stood agitatedly on the side of the beach nearest where TK and Teeko had fallen in - it had been 12 minutes. Angemon poked his head out of the water again; spluttering grabbed a lungful of air and dived back under. Ikkakoumon, Submarimon and the mighty angel were all searching for TK underwater, no one had the heart to tell TK's partner that he wasn't much use under the sea.

Hope was fading fast, in more ways than one.

Joe to his credit had been preparing every single piece of medical equipment he had with him... that wasn't much. He had already confiscated several jumpers (including Yolei's) to act as blankets for TK when - as Joe insisted - he was found. The water was unnaturally cold, and so there was a good chance TK could be revived if found soon.

Ken and Yolei glanced towards Kari; there had been a reason they had divulged very little about the Dark Ocean to the others. Yolei had learned more from a reluctant Kari about it since the time they stumbled into the phase dimension. More for Yolei's own protection should it happen again but Ken and TK also had shared their knowledge to an extent about their experiences there. Ken had needed someone to talk to about those times; someone with more patience than Yolei, more understanding than Davis and more... well more mature than Cody... and Davis. TK had fitted the bill. Ken remembered the conversation they had had when he asked him why the two had mentioned so little to anyone else.

"You have to go there to believe it and when you go there you'll never forget it."

"That's true." Ken nodded, sipping the warm drink TK's mother had prepared for him.

"The Dark Ocean does something to you, with you it altered your digivice and began to send you down the path towards becoming the Digimon Emperor." The dark haired boy frowned deeply at this.

"I still don't get what you're saying."

"The Dark World corrupts those who aren't strong enough and tries to destroy those who are."

"That why Daemon wanted me to go with him to the Digital World?"

"Yes. You had not been strong enough to resist the urge after your brother died but now you are one of the strongest of us here. You're the only one of us who actually has a crest anymore."

"Are you saying the others aren't strong enough?" The behatted youth sighed,

"The others, even Tai, Davis and my brother would - me and Kari are confident - succumb to the ocean if it ever came for them in a concerted effort. The reason it doesn't is because it wants the strongest, and the strongest is Kari. For she alone is the vessel of all the light and therefore the most powerful opponent to darkness."

"But Yolei?"

"Yolei is far too stubborn for the powers of Darkness to deal with, they'd much rather we'd have to cope with her." TK said with a wry smile, Ken chuckled.

"What about you?"

"It... It has tried."

"What?" Ken practically leapt out of seat, TK's eyes narrowed and he looked up to the ceiling his voice became very quiet.

"Not even Kari knows about this." Ken understood the look TK gave him, an unspoken order that what he was about to tell him went no further than this room. "After she was taken and the Digimon and myself got her back I started to get dreams about the ocean. Warning me they would be back and there would come a time when I would be the target."

"And?"

"And I told them that if they wanted me so much they would have to come and get me because then I'd know Kari would be safe from their clutches." TK took a sip of his drink, "That I would do anything in my power to stop them whoever they went after."

"I bet they didn't like that."

"No. They said they would break me and take Kari from me... from us. Then I did something, though I'm not sure how and I locked the dreams out. I don't think Kari's had another one since."

"Have you?" Ken asked leaning forward, TK finished his drink and stood up.

"One."

TK never said what that dream was about, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. Ken had asked Patamon about it afterwards and it was apparently the first the little Digimon had heard of it. Patamon was very worried by it, but remembered a night not long ago at the time when TK had some kind of nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Luckily he was at his Dad's and Matt managed to snap him out of it, whatever it was. Ken now suspected that it was a final warning/vision from Dragomon himself, maybe an all out offensive to get TK to submit.

Thankfully it had failed, and then Ken's D-Terminal began to beep...

* * *

_Talk? About what?_

_You. _Ebonwumon set down in front of TK, the bird pointing a wing at him.

_Me?_

_Yes. You have two paths ahead of you, two choices, life or death._

_Then I choose life!_

_Alas it is not that simple young one, it's my decision, and you must convince me it is worth you living._

_Convince you? _TK gawped, his eyes going wide.

_The powers of Hope and Light are strong, Kari Kamiya has always been aware of her gifts yet you have chosen to keep yours dormant. It was your subconscious that reached across the divides between three worlds and used those powers to transport you and the other DigiDestined to the Dark World._

* * *

Angemon's lungs were burning, and he headed to the surface immerging in a splash of water. He took two breaths and dived under again, kicking with all his might to propel himself back to his prior position. The highly salty ocean water hurt his eyes, but he kept them open in the hope he could spot his partner. Two lights in the distance signalled the approach of Submarimon with Cody, so he turned left examining a bank of rock that had caught his eye. On closer inspection it was covered in seaweed, after a minute of reconnaissance he made for the surface again.

It was then as he was almost to the surface that something else caught his attention. A shoe just sticking out of the side of the crop of seaweed, Angemon's eyes widened. He reached the surface gasping and spluttering as he tried to call for help, Ikkakumon surfaced alongside him.

"Angemon what is it?"

"TK... I think I.." Angemon coughed up some more water, "Saw him."

"What? Where?"

"Down there!" Angemon clung onto Ikkakumon as he dived under, being dragged along by his fellow champion Digimon. The angel pointing towards the bank indicating where Ikkakumon should go, the shaggy walrus might be able to talk underwater but he couldn't. Ikkakumon powered there as fast as he could, with Submarimon now in hot pursuit also, As soon as they caught sight of it they knew they had found him. TK was caught up in the undersea plants, all three Digimon fought to remove the tendrils that had snaked around his limbs whilst Cody encouraged them on and sent word to Joe via Ken.

* * *

_Even now, your friends have found your body and are about to start attempts to revive you._ The guardian continued.

_I didn't know._

_You didn't know consciously, you do now. There is a danger that your new knowledge of your powers could result in the destruction of the Digital World._

_What? But I thought the whole idea behind Gennai's charade was that the Digital World would not return to normal unless me and Kari... _TK blushed a bit despite himself, Ebonwumon finished his sentence.

_...Admitted your feelings to each other, yes I know. That is how we discovered the problem, it is because of your strong emotions that you were able to reach your abilities. Should something ever happen to the bearer of light your nature would, whether your conscious mind believes this or not, call upon your gift to exact a terrible vengeance. The result would be the destruction of the Digital World we the guardians cannot allow that to happen, you must swear to give up your love to Kari Kamiya or else you must perish now less you take everyone and everything with you._

* * *

"TK! Oh god oh god oh god oh god...." Yolei was holding Kari back away from TK's body while Joe worked frantically to bring him back to life. Joe was already breathing into TK's mouth then doing compressions in the hope of getting his heart and lungs going again.

"Kari! Kari!" Joe was yelling over his shoulder, "I need you to go and find a portal out of here, we need to get TK to a hospital and I mean NOW."

"I..."

"We can't locate one on our digivices, you are the only one who might stand a chance." Davis said calmly, looking into her eyes. As he hoped his words managed to stop her hysterics enough for the message to get through, she and Yolei tore off down the beach to find the said portal.

* * *

_What gives you the right to decide my fate?_

_What give you the right to decide the fate of Kari Kamiya?_

_Where's Azulongmon? Does he know about all this?_

_Of course, he will abide by my decision._

_I don't believe this! If I want to live give up Kari...._

* * *

"Where is it!?" Kari screamed at the sky, waving her arms in the hope of coming into contact with it.

"Kari, calm down!"

"Here, it should be here! This is where I landed the first time, the first time, it should be here!"

"KARI!" Yolei slapped Kari hard, harder than she had the last time they had been in the Dark Ocean. "STOP IT!" She roared, "You need to stay calm and concentrate okay?" Kari nodded trembling, a large red mark spreading over her cheek. She closed her eyes and raised her arm, pointing her right palm outwards. She took a deep breath and started to slowly turn in a circle, her brow became wet with perspiration as she concentrated on finding the portal. Kari was about three quarters of the way around when she suddenly stopped turning clockwise and went back the other way, she did another quick correction and suddenly smiled. A bolt of pink light erupted from her palm and struck something that was seemingly invisible, Yolei looked on amazed as an image of Odaiba beach appeared.

"I found it..."

"IZZY! We've got the portal!"

* * *

_You can't ask me to just give her up._

_I believe I just did. Give up the Bearer of Light and live or do not and die._

_I do not wish to cause the digital world harm, but I cannot deny what I know in my heart to be true Ebonwumon. And that is that I love Kari with heart mind body and soul and there is not a thing I would or wish to do about it. I cannot deny my love for her, for to do so... it would be to deny me. For she is my life, I would die for her and if that is what shall be than that is what shall be._

* * *

"One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand..." Joe kept the breathing and compressions up as Matt and Tai carried TK as fast as they dared, he had warned them that TK had probably with stained severe whiplash injuries from hitting the water from that height. Izzy had already gone through the portal with Davis to get an ambulance, by the time they got there it would have arrived. Joe was the one in control of this situation, he had told Izzy exactly what to say to the emergency services switchboard, which would mean that some specialised equipment would also be present within the ambulance.

As long as they kept TK as still as possible, and Joe kept some oxygen in his body there was still a chance.

* * *

_Brave words Takeru Takashi, bearer of the crest of Hope. Is that your final decision?_

_If the fact I love her is a crime then I am most assuredly guilty._

_You are willing to die for the Bearer of Light?_

_I believe I just did, it's only the efforts of my friends that are keeping me alive at this moment in time. This is 'Limbo' as you said after all._

* * *

"Okay, okay let's get him in the ambulance." The two paramedics helped TK's stretcher onto the vehicle, Joe still doing compressions. "You? Are you a doctor?"

"I'm a medical student." Joe said between breaths.

"You've done well, he's got a faint pulse and a damn good chance if we can get him to the hospital quick enough. Get in the front, I'll need you to prep some adrenal fluids for him."

"On it." Joe switched with the paramedic, Matt climbed in the back.

"Family only." The medic didn't look up, the other one stood by the door ready to close it.

"I'm his brother."

"Okay." Kari stood by Sora who held her trembling form against her, not sure what else to do. Suddenly Matt came back up to the door and held out a hand to Kari who looked at him quizzically.

"Come on."

"But I..."

"You ARE family Kari." She gave a small smile and accepted his hand, Matt pulled her up into the ambulance and the door was closed behind her. It drove off sirens blazing as the remanence of the DigiDestined and all the Digimon watched from the golden sand.

"Sora?" Tai walked over to his girlfriend, "I need you to call Nancy Takashi and tell her what's going on. I'll call Mr Ishida, Izzy can you get on the phone to my parents and as for the rest of you guys you'd better tell all your parents what's up too. We'll need some transportation."

"On it. Biyomon digivolve too... Birdramon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon"

"Veemon armour digivolve to... Raidramon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon... digivolve to MetalGreymon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon.... digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"

"Let's go!" Davis pulled out his cell phone and leapt on Raidramon with Gomamon.

"Wait a minute! Where's Patamon?" Cody said, looking around.

"They won't let Digimon in the ambulance." Gatomon said from beside Armadillomon, "They won't let us inside the hospital either, but Patamon's following already."

"Right. Well let's get going."

* * *

_Very well, if you so wish. Takeru Takashi - I hereby judge you..._

* * *

The respirator went up and down, Matt was sitting next to the bed, which TK lay in with all sorts of tubes connected to him. TK had suffered as Joe had predicted severe whiplash, bruised neck, and somehow managed to twist his ankle although that could have been done trying to disentangle him from the seaweed and hypothermia. TK's heart was beating but the presence of the respirator gave away the fact he still couldn't breath on his own, they also had been using a dialysis machine to warm TK's blood. It wasn't the nicest thing to watch with the blood going from TK to the machine to TK again. Although thankfully the doctors had disconnected him from it now. Kari was slumped against him, still crying into his shoulder, Matt didn't know what else to do except hold her and whisper the occasional word of reassurance. It had been five hours, the traffic had been jammed solid on the way there not surprisingly their families hadn't arrived yet naturally the ambulance had been given an escort through the road chaos. Matt had been informed that Patamon had arrived not long after them, the same with the DigiDestined who waited outside in the corridor. The Digimon had been 'asked' to remain on the helipad on top of the hospital where the majority had landed. The security people were somewhat overwhelmed when a highly emotional flying orange pig threatened to do terrible things to them unless he was allowed in. Alas that is where Patamon was forced to remain, Gatomon having to comfort him.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Nancy Takashi and Malcolm Ishida, Matt got up and hugged his parents his mother holding her other son tightly to her. The exchange only served to upset Kari more.

"I'm so sorry..." She sobbed.

"What? Why?"

"This is all my fault, he saved me."

"Oh Kari." TK's mother held the trembling girl and tried to comfort her, "Shh shh don't cry, this wasn't your fault."

A light knock on the door signalled the entry of Joe and a doctor, their long time friend explained what was going on with TK. It was then that the equipment began to beep.

* * *

Ebonwumon faded away from view as did the white mist, TK began to feel dizzy as the white faded to grey, which faded to black.

_I love you Kari..._

* * *

"What's that?" Matt asked alarmed, several doctors entered rapidly and began to work on TK.

"Joe?" Kari asked quietly, "Joe?"

"It's the respirator." Joe stated, helping the other doctors. Kari and Nancy clung onto each other harder, Matt felt numb, and Mr Ishida was terrified. After a very long time of silence, Joe turned around and saw their looks of terror. "What is it?"

"Is he?"

"What? No! You've been watching to many medical shows, that was a good beep." He grinned, "TK's breathing for himself!"

"WHAT?"

"He's gaining consciousness! Amazing!" The doctor said scratching his head, before being barged rather unceremoniously out of the way by the other children who Joe had called in. Slowly TK's eyes opened, straining rather against the light, after about a minute of blinking he managed to make out the faces of his friends and family.

"Hi guys, missed me?"

"TK!" Kari flung her arms around him, and gently held him. "You're alive!"

"I am?"

"Yes son, thank God." His dad patted him on the head, while his mother gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I can't be... I didn't give Kari up."

"Didn't give the what up?" Davis stammered, "What are you talking about?"

"Ebonwumon?" TK whispered, and before anyone could say anything the room dissolve into light, a cascade of images seemed to form themselves into what looked like the interior of a temple. The light receded but seemed to concentrate around TK's bed before revealing the keeper of Hope standing up devoid of any wounds or pain. A flash saw the Digimon appear, Patamon shooting into TK's arms, a second saw the other parents of the DigiDestined appear.

"What the?" Mr Motomiya asked amazed, "Davis?"

"Dad!"

"Where are we Sora? I was I my car and then the next thing I know I'm here."

"Mum? I think we're...well..."

"You are in the Digital World." A deep booming voice announced, gaining everyone's attention. Four archways appeared and out of it came four large Digimon - Ebonwumon, Azulongmon, Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon. It was Azulongmon who spoke, "Welcome. Kindred of the DigiDestined, welcome to the Digital World."

"You healed me?" TK asked as Kari attached herself to him tightly, Patamon taking up his customary place on TK's hat.

"Yes." Baihumon answered, the blue and white tiger smiled as he said it.

"Okay what's going on?" Nancy Takashi asked exasperated.

"You must forgive me for being late." Gennai materialised, "But perhaps I should explain. The reason why TK was separated from Kari was not because of the fact they were together but rather the fact that they were so stubborn. Both of them were doing harm to the Digital World by denying their feelings towards each other, the only way to fully heal the digital world was to stop the strain between Hope and Light. Thus we came up with the plan to get them together by separating them, if you see what I mean, their separation would result in them realising their feelings."

"You mean you put us all through that hell so that TK and Kari would admit their feelings to each other," Mr Ishida and several of the other parents looked as though they wanted to rip Gennai limb from limb. Tai and Matt held them back, but Gennai's worry grew when they announced they had 'first dibs' on the man.

"Not just that." Azulongmon corrected, "Kari had to realise she loved TK. She knew in her heart but would not admit it to herself. TK knew he loved Kari, he was also aware that there was no problem/danger involved with the warp."

"YES!" Izzy cried, "I knew I was right!"

"The powers of darkness found out about our plan however," Zhuqiaomon spoke, "They believed that with TK gone they could finally take Kari, so they sent a Scubamon changed into a human to 'persuade' her - you knew him as Teeko."

"I knew that boy was trouble." Mrs Takashi growled at her ex-husband who nodded in understanding.

"Dragomon betrayed him too, not that this matters but when TK found out about Kari being taken to the Dark Ocean he used the latent powers he possesses and managed to transport all of you to the Dark World."

"Whoa." Kari smiled up at TK, who grinned back. Patamon noticed Gatomon sitting down by their feet so jumped off to land beside her.

"There's one thing I don't understand." TK turned to the guardians.

"Just one?" Baihumon chuckled, but TK did not laugh.

"When I was in that coma Ebonwumon told me I had two choices to live and give Kari up, or love her and die."

"Yes." The bird smiled, "It was a final test, we didn't know your powers were so strong and that you could use them it was as much a surprise to us as it was to you. We needed to know that your bond with her was as strong as it would have been without those powers, you chose rather to die than to live a lie denying what lay in your heart. There is no stronger bond."

"So you let me live."

"Yes."

"Then why didn't Azulongmon come in my vision?" TK turned to the dragon, "He after all is the guardian of Hope and Light."

"What? That blabbermouth?" Zhuqiaomon laughed, "He would have given the game away."

"Hey!" Azulongmon growled, "Who are you calling a blabbermouth?"

"Enough!" Baihumon growled, "Everything now will be as it was, Hope and Light are together as are Courage and Love (thank goodness) you can all go home. TK is healed, the gates will remain open you can return to the Digital World at any time."

"Not so fast." Azulongmon interrupted, "Hope and Light are not fully together." There were collective gasps from everyone as they looked at Kari and TK who looked around in puzzlement.

"We love each other." Kari stated, "We've already kissed and admitted that to each other."

"The bearers of Hope and Light have, but their Digimon have not." Multiple sets of eyes trained on the embarrassed pair of Patamon and Gatomon. Gatomon suddenly found the temple floor most interesting.

"Ummmm." She muttered.

"Looks like we're going to have to separate them." Baihumon whispered to Zhuqiaomon loudly, the two looked up angrily.

"What? NO!" Patamon growled and then came to a decision, he grabbed Gatomon dipped her and kissed her with everything he had. The guardians laughed, Gennai, Kari and TK smiled, the other DigiDestined and Digimon cheered, Veemon fainted and had to be caught by Agumon and Wormmon. Gatomon was returned to her vertical position - eventually - by a red faced Patamon, but the cat's eyes were glazed over.

"Looks like with got another set of lovebirds on our hands." Tentomon buzzed happily as everything started to disappear again. The Digimon and parents disappearing to be replaced by the interior of the hospital room, TK was sitting up on the bed completely healed. The doctor looked like he was about to need an ambulance of his own.

"He... was... with the... and the..." The doctor grabbed a nearby glass of water and splashed it on his face. "I'm sorry everyone, I think all these long nights are getting to me." He made a lame excuse and rapidly exited the room to the collective laughter of the DigiDestined.

It was six hours later when TK and Kari emerged together from the hospital's main doors, hand in hand following a final check over of the boy by the bemused doctors. Their parents and friends had already left, TK looked down at Kari and kissed her, she sighed and held onto him a bit tighter, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were waiting to take them home. Everything was right.

They didn't say anything to each other; then again they didn't need to. All Kari knew was TK was hers and she was TK's and nothing would ever change that. They were both at peace and finally TK's eyes had returned to the way she knew them - a clear blue, not clouded by anger, covered by pain, masked by vengeance or shrouded by misery. His clarity had returned, and with it so had hers as the two Digimon took off to take them home they all knew one thing above all others.

It was pure...  
It was true...  
And it was forever...

* * *

**_Here endeth the story for Kari and TK, and indeed Sora and Tai as well as Patamon and Gatomon - hey you didn't think I'd leave them out did you? There will be an epilogue, after all you want to know what happened to Teeko do you not? But for Hope and Light and this little saga of them getting together this is the end, all I shall say is that it was pure, it certainly was true and to the best of my knowledge they lived happilly ever after._**

**_ArchangelUK 0:-)  
_Kari's Angels - http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian**


	10. Pt 10: Clarity's End: Clarity Reversed

**Clarity: Pt 10  
Epilogue - Clarity's End: Clarity Reversed  
By ArchangelUK**

_Well here it is, the very last part. I hope you enjoyed this series, if so perhaps you may find a couple of my others interesting. Thanks again for all the reviews and don't forget to review this one. This is kind of a look at what Teeko is thinking as his life ebbs slowly away, a look back at his memories and what made him the way he is. A year to the day exactly Clarity comes to an end... Oh yeah - and I don't own Digimon, only a photocopy of the secret formula that makes Kelloggs Frosties taste Grrrrrrrrrrrrrreat! _

It was an unusual sensation.

Teeko felt as though he were floating, not in water, but in air for he couldn't feel anything around him. He couldn't see, not with his eyes anyway neither could he move his arms and legs or any other part of his body. It was all most strange.

_Am I dead?_

He was torn as to how the concept of death effected him; for part of him feared death, feared that he may never do the things he loved again. Never see the sky of his home, or feel the sand beneath his webbed feet. He had so many memories, so many good, so many bad, would it all fade away? Was there something after this or was this it? Lost in thought, alone forever more? Then again another part of Teeko welcome the prospect of death with open arms and a cheery smile. He was alone. The last of his kind, not that he had a kind anymore. If he lived he would wander the Dark Ocean, alive yet alone, living out his remaining days in solitude knowing that he Teeko were the only one who cared of his plight. His friends - gone. His family - gone. His master - gone. Everything - gone.

It was all so different before. Before the time he was recaptured, before the dark man came, he had dreamed of freedom for all his fellow Scubamon Fate it seems always conspired against him...

_Effort, dreams, wishes, wills all are futile if you don't have the touch of luck and the guidance of fate. I learned that well._

* * *

"Jared! Jared!" Teeko cried in his raspy voice, searching for his fellow commander of the renegade Scubamon. "Where are you old one?"

"I am here." An equally raspy voice called out and a Scubamon that looked identical to Teeko save for age lines stepped out from the shadows. "Must you yell so? You will draw attention to us."

"Apologies Commander." Teeko bowed in respect of the older Scuba, his mentor and his friend.

"Come inside the cave Teeko quickly, I have important news." The two amphibious creatures waddled into the entrance, their red eyes shining in the darkness. After about three hundred metres their eyes seemed to move upwards and changed colour to a bright white, not long after this they rounded a bend and emerged into cavern full of Scubamon surrounding a fire. All had evolved into their higher scuba form, a wispy smoky creature that seemed to blend in with shadow and darkness. Teeko and Jared wore red sashes, some other creatures wore blues, yellows and pale greens these sashes donated rank with red and gold being the highest. Jared's red sash was so worn the gold patterning had all but vanished, everyone knew him however by sight. Everyone knew Teeko too, he had found fame within the ranks of the Scubamon army for his ruthlessness and his ability with the Flaming Spear. No one would openly challenge the fact he was probably the best there was and it was because of this awe he was held with that the rebel movement had gained many more recruits. Many young ones held Teeko as an idol for their race, some thought it should be Teeko in charge instead of Jared. Those who voiced that opinion had a tendency to 'disappear' however as soon as the younger commander heard however.

"Jared!" The young lieutenant and Teeko's personal protégé Gorn greeted them with a customary bow and salute. Teeko and Jared returned the salute and the youngster smiled, "Our friends await your news."

"Good." Jared smiled, or as the higher form had no mouth his face seemed only to change shape. This higher form used a sort of audible telepathy, they spoke with their minds. The trio climbed the steps that had been cut into the hard rock itself right up to the top, they exited onto a platform above all their followers. As soon as they appeared on this balcony there was a rousing cheer and thunderous round of applause, Jared raised his hands signalling for silence. In a matter of seconds the crowd was silent, and clamouring to hear what their leader was about to announce.

"Friends, we have battled long and hard. Covertly seeking to free us and others like us from the tyranny of Dragomon." Yells of support rose up.

"Down with Dragomon!"

"Freedom for Scubamon!"

"Liberty or death!"

"Indeed." Jared acknowledged the cries, "But to this day we have had little impact, we have grown stronger, but we have not been in a position to truly deal a blow to the tyrant." He let his words hang before adding, "Now we are."

There were gasps and murmurs among those gathered, Teeko and Gorn looked at each other. Could it be? At last after all this time they had found a weapon, an ally to help free them from the rule of Dragomon? They watched as Jared waved a smoky arm and a picture appeared on the cave ceiling, there were oohs and ahhs and other exclamations. Teeko looked at it curiously, he alone found a voice to question Jared.

"What is it?"

"It is called a human." Jared answered him, Teeko walked forward so he was at the very front of the balcony alongside Jared. "It is one of the fabled DigiDestined, a fated warrior of some renown in the Digital World."

"Digital World?"

"A world that closely boarders out own, this information was stolen from the project Dragomon is working on. He means to breach into other worlds so as to conquer them, naturally it would be us Scubamon who do the conquering. Dragomon seeks to break the barrier to the Digital World open, however our spy network and myself have been doing some work ourselves. We have discovered the barrier to the human's home world and we have been able to create a portal stable enough to bring her here."

"It's a she?"

"The human's name is Kari Kamiya. This DigiDestined is the one we must target for she is the possessor of the crest of light, as such she is very powerful and the perfect weapon to use against Dragomon. She will become our Queen, for as a human her heart is strong and she will lead us to victory!" There were cries of joy and the Scubamon began to chant Jared's name yet again. He waved to the crowd as they thrust their spears into the air in salute.

_But then of course it all went wrong, the dark man came, for he had found the hole Jared had poked into his world and had used it to travel here. He struck without warning, wielding such dark power. We never saw it coming._

* * *

The explosion rocked the cave complex as the exterior wall exploded inwards. The Scubamon scattered in all directions as rocks fell from the ceiling, Teeko threw Jared into an alcove to escape the falling debris. "What's going on?" Teeko yelled as a second explosion knocked him from his feet. He was answered by the voice of a young boy,

"You are all mine now, no one else's - mine."

"No." Jared said, standing up and confronting the youngster in the cape and spiky hair. "We shall be free, you will not control us as the undersea master has done. Go back to your own world child, we do not wish you to be here."

"You bore me." The Emperor said simply, and snapped his fingers.

_The Emperor used his dark rings to enslave us, but not before his Airdramon deleted Jared as an example. I lost my best friend, my mentor and the Scubamon who had been my father in all but blood in the same instant. Now I was the leader._

The Emperor had successfully clasped rings on all of the Scubamon in the caves, his mission successful he had left them there. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, how they survived with no food or liquid was due to their internal workings. No one came into the caves, no one searched for them, no one missed them.

"Teeko." Gorn whispered, "Show me the girl again."

"Again?"

"She is our salvation, I wish to gaze on her again."

"I don't understand you..." Teeko sighed and waved his hand. The ceiling immediately came alive with a picture of a sleeping Kari a white cat dozing on the foot of the bed. Teeko didn't want to admit it to himself but he enjoyed seeing this girl, over the weeks she had become an icon to him and the others. Freedom personified. They had all tried in vain to remove the dark rings which drained them and kept them in their lower forms.

"Is she not beautiful?" Gorn said, his voice full of awe.

"That is as maybe." Teeko shrugged as best as he could in his weakened state. "I wonder though..."

"Wonder what?" A junior Scubamon said at Gorn's side.

"Dragomon must have breached the wall to the human world significantly by now, it wouldn't be big enough for him or an invading party but it would be sufficient to easily bring the girl here."

"Bring her here? Is that possible?"

"Possibly, think if we were to use the power of these caves to focus our own energy we could perhaps retrieve her."

Murmurs of eager agreement were heard through out the tunnel, the place they had managed to drag themselves to as best as they could before their strength finally gave out. "I shall spirit walk." Teeko announced.

"Spirit walk?" Gorn looked concerned, "Is that wise under the circumstances?"

"I have no choice, I am the strongest."

"Then good luck my V'annar." Gorn used the old term for chosen leader, he had called Jared this. Teeko straightened, closed his eyes and felt his spirit leave the cave, the darkness and the ocean behind.

* * *

"What is this? Some kind of hallway?" Teeko muttered to himself as he watched the girl walk away from him. A small drop of water hit the ground and she froze in her tracks turning around and fixing him with a wide eyed stare. He grinned... stupidly. And she cried out and ran away as fast as she could. Teeko leant against some kind of metal storage container and sighed, the shock of seeing her had effected him deeply. It was the first time he could have even admitted to himself that she was really real, he had begun to doubt what the cave showed them but to actually see her.

_She... She was beautiful, that's what I thought. I had denied it to myself, but what to do now? She had a Digimon partner yet she was scared of me, I had wondered why she ran off so if she was used to seeing creatures like us. But I did not know then how advanced Dragomon's plans were for she was already being visited by the dreams. Dreams to coax her into our world._

_Oh what happens next is but a blur, I managed to get to her before she could be taken by the agents of Dragomon but in my weakened state I could not complete the journey..._

"V'annar?" A concerned voice came from the darkness in front of Teeko's eyes and someone prodded his shoulder.

"Urrrr what?" Teeko rasped turning onto his stomach.

"Did you do it?" Another voice Teeko recognised as young Scubamon Yaris asked pleadingly.

"Couldn't bring her the whole way... But she is here..."

"What? But what if Dragomon finds her!" Gorn yelled, and in response Teeko's hand snapped out and grabbed him by the throat. There were muted gasps as Teeko made his way to his knees and glared at his subordinate.

"Will you be QUIET. That happened to hurt and the darkness of these rings prevented me from transporting her directly into the caves." He hissed spraying Gorn with spittle, "She is nearby and this is the only shelter, she will head for it. The seal of rock had long since been eradicated and it is only these rings that prevent our escape. Have faith K'Arak."

_I used the term for second in command, the first time I had called him such directly. Many had assumed he was but I had not yet confirmed such a rank on him. Such an action cancelled out any negative feelings he possessed about the grip around his scaly throat. He deserved it, it was not out of apology._

"Hello? Is anybody in here? Echo!" A girls voice called out suddenly breaking the moment, all eyes turned towards the light at the end of the tunnel as a shadow appeared followed by the pink clothed figure of Kari Kamiya. Their Kari Kamiya, she was here! Their freedom was here in flesh and blood, their saviour had finally arrived.

"By the soul of Jared." Teeko muttered as she gasped, her eyes meeting dozens of red ones.

"Kari... Kari!" Gorn moaned as he tried to move closer to this pink angel.

"Help us!" Teeko begged, "Hellllllllllllp ussssssss." But Kari was frightened, she backed up a step.

"Get back! I play a lot of soccer! So I know how to kick!"

"Pleassssssssse!" Yaris sobbed, "Help us..."

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, Teeko fought the temptation to yell at her, for someone so bright she was having difficulty understanding rather basic words.

"Help us!"

"You guys don't look so well." She said with her eyes full of concern and kindness. "So, what are you? Are you Digimon?"

"Digimon Well, I don't know if we're Digimon, but I know we're Scubamon We have big flippers for swimming deep in the ocean. We have no idea how we got down here, and how long we've been in this awful tunnel." Teeko lied.

"You poor things. What happened to you?"

"We don't remember. One day, we were serving our undersea master, and the next minute we were here! We feel terrible!" Gorn muttered, it sounded sincere simply because the last part WAS true,

"This is awful!" Kari looked sad, "Who would do something like this? Why not go back to the ocean?"

"I wish we could... a dark man came into our master's kingdom and put these dark spirals on our arms. He took our strength and made us his slaves!"

"The Digimon Emperor."

"That's why we summoned you." Yaris smiled, "You are our only hope."

"Huh?"

"You have to help us... you are very powerful... free us from the dark spirals! We have used the last of our strength to get you here. Please, help us return to the ocean where we can serve our master!" grovelled Teeko, he was not enjoying lying to this girl but he doubted she would help a band of rebels otherwise.

"I don't know what I could possible do to help!" She said but the creatures of darkness began to plead with her again until she finally shrugged and replied. "Allright, I'll do my best... but I don't know if I'm strong enough.

Teeko could already feel the air was less thick just by her presence, as though she was already dissipating the aura of darkness that had prevented them from moving. Kari leant down and tried to remove Teeko's dark ring, and upon touching it a pink light erupted from her palms.

* * *

The changes in what Teeko saw became quicker and the memories shorter as he journeyed towards the present, his life was literally flashing before his dull red eyes.

_Yet I was not to be freed yet, for the ceiling began to collapse. Yet we found we could move and we fled to the outside of the cave... it had been many lunars since we had last seen the grey sky of our world. We had not banked on the interference of one Digimon and another human. Teeeeeeeeeekayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy........._

Teeko had gained a great deal of satisfaction from the destruction of the beast which had killed Jared, yet his attempts to woo Kari to join him and become their Queen... to lead them in the fight against Dragomon had all failed.

"We thought you would love to be our queen. With your power, you could lead us in the battle against our undersea master! But, I guess we were wrong. Beware, child. Our master can sense your power, too. And he will come for you." He chose to warn her not out of spite but out of a genuine concern though he kicked himself for the way it sounded. As he waded back into the water, the last thing he saw was two crystal blue eyes locked with his a face of pure hatred... there could be no second chance, the DigiDestined of Light was on her own. Though, this other one who had _somehow _transported_ himself _to their world was any kind of ally she would be in good hands.

He hated TK. He hated him because he had seen that day the way she looked at him and he at her.

Soon afterwards came the recapture, the torture, the torment. Dragomon lead Teeko's friends up before him one at a time to suffer a painful horrific deletion, it was all part of Dragomon's plan to make him suffer, for the rebellion without his or Jared's guidance had been crushed not long after their imprisonment at the hands of the Emperor. Soon no one was left for Teeko, no friends or comrades, all those who had idolised him had long ago rejected such thoughts on pain of deletion and no one would go back to them. Gorn, Terus and even young Yaris were all killed, and Teeko longed for death to come and claim him. It was not to be however.

"I have a decision for you."

Dragomon had summoned Teeko to see him, and the Scubamon was terrified to look up at the squid king was truly mind boggling for he was huge. Teeko suddenly felt even more alone hen he realised the dark undersea master was most likely going to erase him himself.

"What is it Lord Dragomon." He almost bit his own tongue at the fact he had so willingly referred to him as his master. Dragomon smiled down at him.

"This." He held up a bloodied whip, "Has upon it the blood of the DigiDestined of Hope. I plan to use this to change you into a human, as such, you will still have Scubamon powers but the shape of a young boy."

"Why?" He said, afraid of the answer he might get.

"The DigiDestined of Light. I want her power."

"Kariiiii." He sighed.

"Yes. You will recover her for me."

"Why me? Why not another."

"Because you have seen her world, been there, as a spirit maybe but you have been there and I need to act fast. Their Guardian has made a mistake and the time is right to take her into this land."

"If I refuse?"

"Well..." Dragomon raised a hand and the ground below Teeko suddenly vanished to be replaced by a long chasm, he fell rapidly towards the bottom screaming in terror as a well of molten rock and magma swirled around bubbling and hissing. His progress was stopped by Dragomon's hand and the sea lord held him just above the white hot surface of the lava. "I SHALL DROP YOU INTO THIS AND YOU SHALL DIE!"

"No! No master no!"

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

"Yes Master, yes! Anything Master says I will do! Please!" Teeko sobbed, "Please don't kill me." Dragomon had won, Teeko had given up his freedom of his own will. He was once again a slave to that which he despised and he was made to love it. The icon of the Scubamon rebellion had been crushed down into nothing and once the transformation had taken place he wasn't even going to be a pure Scubamon anymore.

_That day my life ended, and this day my body ended. I am nothing... there was once a time I believed there was something after this but no longer. If there was I no longer deserve entry into the sacred realm. I deserted my beliefs and as such they have warranted me nothing but pain. I was foolish... Cowardly... I once feared death but now no longer, and I do not wish to see any more._

Teeko turned towards the darkness and embraced it, every sense became numb and he could feel himself disappearing away.

_I am sorry you could not be our Queen Kari, or my love... I am sorry Jared for I have failed you old one and now our race dies with me. Effort, dreams, wishes, wills all are futile if you don't have the touch of luck and the guidance of fate. I learned that well. So well I died for it... what say you old one? Do you believe I failed too?_

_"Oh no Teeko, for you see this fight was not yours to wage... you may see that one day..."_

_Mine to wage?_

_"No... Your day will come, when all can be put right. But until that day comes rest in the Eternal Land... if only for a while."_

_Huh, rest. Yes, it has been a long day Jared, I shall rest..._

And the sudden light consumed him...

* * *

**~~~~The End~~~~**

* * *

**_Anyone's take on Teeko done a 180? A big thanks to all those who reviewed, and I have some special messages for some of you. _**

_**TogetherAgain, Digicowboy and Wolfie: Thanks you guys for your support and just being there. |4|21'5 4|\|g375 f0|2 3\/3|2! (And yes that does make sense to other people reading this going 'Eh???' - trust me...)**_

_**Ominous Pen: I feel honoured that I helped inspired someone else to take up pen and paper... or keyboard and mouse... whatever... I alas fell into the "Bandai Guardians Error" trap. (Part 9) I had checked the names of the Guardians to make sure I wasn't making a mistake on pojo.com firstly which did (at the time) say Ebonwumon was the phoenix. This was all prior to that episode, but it turns out the episode was the correct names and Bandai messed it all up, which is why when I went to my beloved D-Terminal and checked Ebonwumon was the phoenix there as well. I even have an image of first Digimon card showing it as Ebonwumon if you're interested. Anyway I'm gonna keep the names as they are as I think the phoenix should be female - for some reason it sits better. Anyway you did not come across as Comic Book Guy... Thanks for the loyalty.**_

_**Linker: Hey... I finished it! Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Moonfairy2000: Just for writing great fanfiction and for giving us the madness of 'Sugar'.**_

_**Psy_Girl: I explained why you probably felt that way and I stick by it, believe me I'm quite pleased to be done with this story. Take Part 9 as the TRUE end even if it seemed too quick this is merely a smooth going out. Merci Madame Psychologist. Viva Mexico!**_

_**There are many others I wish to thank, the DigiElite members who have read and reviewed, others too who know who they are. Thanks again.**_

_**So it is written, so shall it be done.**_

_****_**ArchangelUK 0:o)  
Kari's Angels - http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian**


End file.
